The Adventures Of Pyro And Engi: Rainbows In The Dark
by Hunting Brothers
Summary: Talon has overpowered Overwatch. Leading to the U.N having to reactivate a thought to be dead organization. This organization was once the thing that any terrorist group feared. They were the best of the best. Now that they're back, Talon is going to have some problems. But, the same goes for Overwatch, will they ally with this revived organization, or go down in flames with Talon?
1. Reactivation

Chapter 1 Reactivation

 _Satory, Yvelines France. G.I.G.N Headquarters. 0737 Hours._

Every single ex-member of Team Rainbow received and urgent video message that required to be watched as soon as deemed possible. Most organizations weren't busy at the given moment like the G.I.G.N or the J.T.F 2. However, some of the previous operators were given a later time to watch it, considering they were on missions. Like the S.A.T or the G.S.G.9. No one bothered to tell them anything about the message other than that it was a matter of global security. No biggy right?

The ex-members were taken to an empty room with one light, it's dim bulb barely providing any light in the room. The computer in the room had a finger print and retinal scanner on them. So whatever this message was, it didn't want to be given to the wrong people. Gilles Touré, codenamed: Montagne, was one of these ex-members. Touré was in the middle of training a group of GIGN recruits before he was interrupted. This however, was to the recruits relief. Touré is known to be hard and strict on his recruits, but he tries to remain fair. He prefers to lead by example, occasionally asking Julien Nizan, codenamed: Rook, to help teach the recruits about trust and teamwork.

Funny thing was, Nizan was actually in the room as well. Along with Emmanuelle Pichon, or 'Twitch', and Gustave Kateb or 'Doc'. They all gathered around the large computer that was carefully positioned on the desk, greeting each other in a friendly yet professional manner.

The computer seemed to have turned on by itself, making a low pitched beep, catching each of the operators attention. Then, out of the blue, two high ranking G.I.G.N officers walked into the room and closed the doors behind them, locking them. After which they turned off the light and positioned themselves firmly in front of the doors. The light being off didn't make much of a difference, in fact the barely illuminated computer screen seemed to have lit up the room more than the light did. That wasn't on the fours minds however, they were all pondering on how important this message really could be. But, before any of them could utter a single syllable, an A.I.'s voice spoke out of the computers speaker, "Gilles Touré. Please complete the Finger Print and Retinal scan." The voice was very feminine, making them feel...somewhat at ease. None of them could explain it, but it did.

Touré was a bit hesitant, but he complied. Sitting down in the large black office chair that was positioned in front of the desk. There was only one seat though, so he guessed that they would all have to stand around him once the video started. Toure looked down at his right hand, and undid the straps on his thick glove. Slipping it off, he observed his scared hand. Clenching it tightly before loosening the tension and placing his thumb on the scanner. He used his other hand to take off his helmet and put his right eye up to the retinal scanner. Obviously, both were positive matches. The computer made a loud high pitched chirp before the A.I. spoke once again, "Welcome Gilles Touré. Gustave Kateb. Please complete the Finger Print and Retinal scan."

Touré strapped his helmet back on, grabbing his glove and stood up before looking at Kateb saying, "I believe you need the chair now mon amie." He moved away from it and offered the seat to him, strapping on his thick glove in the process.

Kateb sighed heavily and shook his head with his eyes closed, "I'll never learn to trust these machines. Let alone an Artificial Intelligence, but if I must then I will do what is ordered." He grumbled in an annoyed tone, taking his glove off and lifting up his face shield. He repeated the process, getting the same results.

"Welcome Gustave Kateb. Emmanuelle Pichon. Please complete the Finger Print and Retinal Scan." The A.I. repeated, seeming to only have a one track mind.

Pichon chuckled, "Sounds like a broken record. Guess it's my turn, scooch Doc." She said as she began to lightly push Kateb, urging him to get out of the seat.

"Tenez vos cheuavx, je me levé." Kateb spoke in their native tongue, getting up out the large black office chair.

Pichon repeated the same process as her two older colleagues, and obviously getting the same exact result. "Welcome Emmanuelle Pichon."

"And now me." Nizan mumbled, biting his lower lip thinking why someone of his age was there.

"Julien Nizan. Please complete the Finger Print and Retinal scan." The A.I finished, allowing Nizan to do what his three colleagues just did.

Nizan shook his head, still wondering why he was there to begin with, but he did as he was asked. Making Pichon get up and taking the seat over. Removing his glove and lifting up his face shield. Once he finished though, his message was a bit...different. "Welcome Julien Nizan. Please make sure all unauthorized personnel leave the room immediately." The A.I. commanded before shutting the computer off for a periodic amount of time.

Nizan turned the chair around and looked at the two officers. Both didn't even seem to flinch, obviously being authorized to hear this message. Even if the weren't they were both a higher rank than he was, so he couldn't exactly order, or ask them to leave. They were probably just as curious to what the message had to say as he was. After further analysis however, he discovered that the only people in the room, other than the officers, were former Rainbow operators, including himself. He immediately knew what the message was about and why they were there, but before he could say anything the computer turned itself back on with the same low pitched beep.

There was a message on the black screen, 'The information you are about to receive is highly classified and not permitted to leave this room. Authorized personnel ONLY, are allowed to watch this video.' The message remained there for a good ten seconds before disappearing in an instant. A video recording instantly replaced the message, filling up the entire screen and illuminating the room immensely. It showed a woman of African heritage in a black suit, white shirt, and black tie. The wall behind her was a looming gray and there was a distinct look of fear and worry on her face that was easily contagious.

Touré, Kabet, and Pichon all stood around the chair that Nizan was sitting in. Touré rested his right elbow on the back of the chair leaning into it. Pichon rested both of her arms on it, leaning into them. Kabet put both of his hands on the desk the computer was on to support himself as he leaned forward. Nizan just crossed his arms, watching the woman with undivided attention.

"I called you all here today because we face dire circumstances. Our intelligence has confirmed the existence of a new threat that is...unlike anything we have ever seen before. This organization has the ability to carry out attacks anywhere in the world. They are highly lethal, and are indiscriminate of age, religion, or nationality. The potential loss of human life and rise of psychological terror is substantial and cannot be ignored." She paused and rubbed her forehead, just picturing how many innocent people could die would make anyone stressed beyond belief.

After which, she regained her composure and and looked as if she was even more furious than before. "They are the very definition of an unknown quantity. Our only option is to meet force with force. As of this moment my program is reactivated and the U.N. has given me permission to make any decision regarding the global security of this world." She stopped again and put a certain serious look on her face that could make a grown man get chills,

"As much as we would've liked to have Overwatch continue to be the covert peacekeepers, they have been severely outnumbered because of their fear of recruitment, their fear of the U.N. But, what they don't know is that the U.N. has been watching them ever since the Petras Act was commissioned. Even when the didn't activate the recall. Our scouts have reported that the desolation of their headquarters, Watchpoint Gibraltar and it has been claimed by Talon. To our understanding their numbers are scattered, they are as sheep awaiting their slaughter. We need to be the shepherds that guide these sheep. While the U.N has considered revoking the Petras Act before, some of the world leaders are too proud to do so. Too proud to admit their own mistake. So we need to do it for them. You have been called here because you are the best of the best. You each have special abilities and equipment that you have created yourself to help counter the threats of this world. During your missions if you find any Overwatch members, Do Not Engage, I want you to recruit them into Team Rainbow. With their help, we can be the shield that safeguards the civilized world from those who wish to do it harm. No matter how or where our enemies attack, no matter what defense they cower behind, Team Rainbow must Stand, Ready." She finished strongly, the video turning into a black screen as the computer shuts itself off.

Touré face grew a wide smile, he knew that one day. Rainbow team would be activated again, he didn't think in his lifetime, but he knew it would happen. "Well it's about damn time!" He said as he leaned off the chair and crossed his arms.

"Did she say Overwatch? I thought their work was banned with the Petras Act." Pichon added, confused onto why the organization would still be working under those circumstances.

Kabet chuckled lightly at the girl's comment, "Please, did you really think that an organization with the capability to do what they did would just give in to what the U.N says?"

"Well...Rainbow did." She stated, giving Kabet a smug smirk.

Kabet face went blank at the realization, he stood straight and put his hands behind his back, "Fair point." He replied.

"I guess it's codenames only again eh?" Nizan asked, already standing up.

"Guess so Rook." Touré said as he slugged the younger man's shoulder.

Nizan laughed lightly and rubbed his arm, the armor he wore took most of the shock so it didn't hurt in the slightest.

"Your shuttle is awaiting for your departures, we wish you all the best of luck, and hope you'll wipe out Talon as a whole." One of the officers spoke, not seeming to move what so ever. Hell he didn't even look at them.

The four all looked at each other, happy to be back in the action, but also shocked that Talon overpowered Overwatch. "Remember," Touré started, "Nothing we have heard, or discussed in this room is to be repeated until we get to Rainbow HQ." He finished, giving all three of his comrades a serious, firm look.

"Of course, it'll be good to see some of the old crew again." Doc commented, remembering the old team.

The four all left the room, shaking the Officers hands and saying their goodbyes to them. They all separated to grab the gear that they needed, weapons, shields, stims, drones, tools, ceramic trauma plates, and much more. Afterwards, they all met at the specific dropship in the hanger, and departed to their new HQ.

 _Ecopoint_ _Antarctica, Overwatch Ecopoint Fallback Base, 0712 Hours (Time zone difference.)_

"That everything?" Engi asked impatiently, wanting to get this done and over with as quick as possible.

Winston sighed in frustration, "Did you come to help or come to complain?!" He snapped at Engi, getting a little bit of electricity sparking from his eyes.

Engi saw how mad he was getting and grew afraid, he was told what Winston was like when he's angry, and didn't want to BE the one who gets him angry. "Woah there pardner, calm down. I apologize. Look, I'm just in a rush is all. Lena took the news pretty hard and I want to get back to comfort her." He explained, lifting his hands up to his shoulders.

At these words Winston's anger faded, only to be replaced by concern and worry. "What news?" He asked plainly, not really wanting to know.

Engi was about to answer, but he shut his mouth. Realizing that Winston was so busy working, he hadn't had time to count the loses or interact with anyone other than Engi. "Now is not the best time Winston, how 'bout we just finish what we need to do." Engi said hastily, trying to get off the subject.

"Dell," Winston said slowly, turning his entire body to face Engi. He took off his glasses and gave a look of sadness that can make anyone's heart hurt. "What. Happened?" He finished in a firm yet sad tone. Staring into Engi's eyes from across the room.

Engi looked away, closing his eyes and turning his head towards the floor. "We... We lost..." Engi stuttered, not wanting to reflect on the loss, but also not wanting to tell Winston yet. There's a time and a place for everything, but now was not it.

"We lost who?" Winston asked, getting up and walking towards Engi, standing over him.

"W-we lost..." Engi began to shed tears at thinking of Reinhardt.

Winston put his hand on Engi's shoulder, both comforting him and getting his attention. "What happened Dell?" He asked gently.

"R-Reinhardt. He...he sacrificed himself for us. The courtyard was full of them..we were all going to the dropship. The-there was too many of them. He told us to go, he told us to leave him..." Engi tried explaining the full story, but it was too painful to tell.

Winston gave a look of shock, and anger. He took off his glasses and firmly, yet gently put the on the desk. His skin was changing into a light shade of red. Sparks of electricity were coming from his eyes. "And You Just Left HIM!" He screamed, going into full primal rage and swinging his arm around, smacking Engi into the wall.

Engi's vision was spinning and was covered in black dots. He landed on the floor with a loud thud as he shook his head quickly trying to regain his composure. His hardhat flew off as he was thrown, making the impact that much more painful. His body was aching, his ribs felt broken. His leg was twisted in an impossible manner. He reached for the back of his head, trying to feel for any blood. There was blood, a lot of it too. In fact, when he looked at his hand, it was covered in it.

Winston gave out a loud roar as he slammed his fists into the ground. He charged Engi, he only lowered his head. Accepting what was to come. He could only hear the thumping getting closer and closer, Engi knew he was a goner. He knew that there was no calming him down. 'Never thought I'd go out to an ape...' He thought, what seemed to be, his final thoughts. Then, there was a loud crash followed by inaudible mumbles. Engi looked up in surprise to see his brother, on top of Winston. Trying to restrain him. This image didn't last long however, with his vision fading he felt his body growing weaker as darkness consumed him.

However, Winston quickly overpowered Pyro with what seemed like no effort. He grabbed Pyro by the throat and kept squeezing. He lifted Pyro off of the ground, still crushing his windpipe. Pyro grabbed his wrist and struggled to get free, feeling his life slowly drain from his body. He kicked and squirmed, but to no avail. Dots began to cloud his vision, or what was left of it. His body slowly began to give out as his hands began to go limp.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A battle cry filled the room, followed by the quick footsteps of what seemed like a giant. "Take that!" Heavy yelled, using all of his strength to punch Winston in the face. "And This!" He yelled again, following by another punch.

This only seemed to make Winston more angry. With all his strength he threw Pyro into Heavy, which sent them both into the wall next to Engi. They both landed on the floor, Heavy's back was pressed up against the wall with Pyro on top of him. Heavy shook his head, "Ugh, Heavy does not feel right." He shook his head and smacked it a little to make everything stop spinning. He quickly gasped and looked down at Pyro, "Pyro. Is friend alright?" He asked concerned, shaking Pyro lightly trying to get a response. Nothing, he didn't move. It didn't even seem like he was breathing. Heavy's eyes grew wide for a moment, and he closed them quickly. He looked up at Winston, who was pounding his chest like he was the dominant ape. Anger was written all over Heavy's face. He gently moved Pyro's limp body off of him, setting him upright next to Engi, who passed out from the blunt force trauma. Heavy stood up, despite the pain the ached his body.

He stood before Winston, "Let us fight Giant Ape versus Giant Man." He challenged, pounding his chest once with his clenched fist. Winston let out another roar as the two charged towards one another. "RRRAAAAAAHHH!" Heavy screamed, which seemed to echo throughout the base.

A loud bang filled the air, echoing throughout the room. Winston put a hand to his neck and toppled forward. His skin reverted back to its previous color and his eyes were normal. His body came to a halt right in front of Heavy, who didn't the slightest idea to what just happened. Winston's eyes were closed and he was still breathing. In fact, there was no blood at all. Although, there was a needle in his neck.

Heavy looked towards the source of the noise, there stood Sniper, still scoped in looking towards Winston. He quickly put his rifle down in front of his chest and grinned smugly, "And that, is how it's done." He said as he walked towards Winston, giving a kick in the side. "Stupid bloody animal." He muttered angrily, looking back up towards Heavy.

"Did you just kill giant ape?" Heavy asked, giving Sniper a look of disappointment.

"What? Course not, merely shot him with an elephant tranq' is all. Nah, the bugger will probably be up in a few hours." Sniper explained, cradling his rifle in his arms before looking over at Engi and Pyro. "Piss." He stated as he threw his rifle to the side and ran over to the two.

Heavy quickly followed, making sure Engi was okay while Sniper checked Pyro. "Engi is still alive." Heavy stated in relief as he looked at Sniper to check Pyro's condition.

Sniper was checking Pyro's pulse, he wasn't the best at this so he checked for breathing. It didn't look that way. He put his ear up to his heart. Not a single beat was heard. Sniper closed his eyes tightly as he looked at the ground and shook his head. Pyro was dead. "Bloody hell..." Sniper said faintly.

A clicking could be heard, followed by a large variety of footsteps coming from the hallway. Mercy was the first one to come through the doors, gasping heavily as she looked horrified at the sight. "Oh gott nein, bitte nein nein nein. What Happened?!" She yelled, already running to Winston's side. Checking him. She looked up at Sniper and saw his rifle on the ground, and large dents in the metallic walls. "Did you...did you kill him?!" She screamed, looking right at Sniper.

Sniper just scoffed, "Calm your roll shiela, the blokes just out cold. Gave him an elephant tranq'. What you Should be worried about is our mates right here! Your mate just bloody Killed THEM!" Sniper screamed furiously, taking his hat off and putting it on Pyro's lap.

"What?! Winston...Winston killed them?" She asked faintly, backing away from his unconscious body.

"Neit, he killed Pyro. Engineer is still alive." Heavy spoke, not taking his eyes off of Pyro's body. "You were always good friend Pyro. Heavy will miss you greatly." Heavy said as he closed his eyes and bowed his head, paying his respects to him.

A couple other soldiers came in, guns ready. 76 and McCree were leading them, both of them having their weapons in hand. "What the hell happened here?" 76 asked in a quiet tone, observing the room.

McCree was also observing the scene before him. He noticed the large dents in the wall, and Pyro and Engi laying limp against the wall. Engi on his side, and Pyro sitting upright. "Damnit...Winston went primal." He said to 76 as he gave him a look of sorrow.

76 expression went plain under his mask, he looked over at the two mercs, one wounded, one dead. Then his attention went to Sniper, who was knelt down next to Pyro. No words were expressed, just long stares filled with tension.

"You know. Ever since we started working here. It seems like more and more of you wankers are just hurting and killing our men. First that green ninja pintah puts Medic in a coma, and now your giant ape wanker kills Pyro and injures Engi. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're all just trying to kill us." Sniper said as he stood up, walking over to his rifle and quickly putting a round into the chamber.

A strange sound could be heard from down the hall, it got louder and louder as it drew closer, it was Lena. She blink passed and through the large group of soldiers, getting to the front as quickly as she could. When she did get to the front, she looked around the room frantically. "Where is he?! Where's Dell?!" She asked in a panic, seeing the scene in front of her and already feeling her heart break in two. She saw Winston face first on the ground, he seemed lifeless, but his breathing could be clearly heard and seen. She blinked to his side, "Winston! What happened to you?!" She asked, looking around the room for answers.

"He'll be fine, he's just out cold." Sniper told her harshly, still staring 76 down.

Lena looked over at him, seeing both Engi and Pyro limp against the wall. If her heart was in two pieces before, it was completely shattered now. She blinked over to the two, tears already streaming down her cheeks. "Dell! Pyro! What happened?!" She said through her tears, shaking Engi trying to get him to respond. Nothing, she examined his body further to see the blood on his hand, on the floor, and on the wall. She could only assume the worse as she shook Pyro a little, hoping that he would respond and tell her that Dell was alright. Nothing from him either, "Pyro...Pyro! Please! Say Something! Tell me you and Dell are alright please!" She screamed, feeling her grief begin to overpower as knees began to wobble beneath her.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she looked up and behind her to see Heavy, giving her a gentle look of reassurance, "Engi is okay, Pyro...Pyro is dead." Heavy told her as gently as he could, just trying to make it sting a little less. For him and for her.

She looked over at Mercy, who was still in shock of what Winston did. "Angela! Please! Help them!" She screamed, getting Mercy right back into reality.

Mercy ran over to Engi's side and used her Caduceus staff to heal Engi's wounds. The yellow beam left her staff and made contact with Engi. His wounds weren't as bad as Medic's and were fixable by the staff. His head wound closed itself, while his leg twisted back into the correct position. His ribs quickly followed, putting themselves back into place. After the wounds were healed, he was still laying unconscious. He didn't seem like he was gonna be getting up anytime soon either.

She looked over at Pyro as well, his lifeless body brought sadness into her heart. True, she said she would never trust him, but this was her friend, she didn't know him well. But Medic trusted him, Engi trusted him, Lena trusted him. And that was good enough for her to call him a friend. She couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek as she stood up, she pressed a couple buttons on her staff, making nanobots cover both her and Pyro is a golden glow that lit the room. "Helden Sterben Nicht!" She yelled, lifting her hand up and allowing the nanobots to do their job.

Once it faded, Pyro sprung to life, grasping his throat and gasping for air. The wheezing from his mask could be heard very clearly. He leaned forward and used one of his arms to support himself, the nanobots even fixed his suit, making Genji's attacks seem like they were nothing. His mask and suit were repaired to optimal conditions. His breaths were large and quick. He felt as if his lungs were gonna explode out of his chest.

"Pyro!" Lena yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. Squeezing him tightly as the tears continued. Although, these weren't tears of grief or sorrow anymore, these were tears of joy.

Pyro was taken back on what the hell just went down. All he remembered was that he tackled Winston because was charging his brother. He heard the roar, it woke him and many others out of their sleep. He didn't know why he ran towards it so quickly, it was instinct I guess. You wouldn't believe what kind of creature are in the badlands, and what they can do to people. He let Lena hug him, returning it slightly. He just patted her back, then immediately pushed her off to look around for his brother.

He looked to his lower left and saw him limp next to Tracer. His attention shot to Engi, and Engi only as he checked him for any wounds or any injuries of the sort. After seeing none, he was confused. He remembered seeing how his brother couldn't even get up to evade Winston's charge when he initially tackled Winston. Now he looked as if nothing had happened. Before he could think any further he was interrupted by Heavy laughing triumphantly and picking up Pyro in a bear hug. "Pyro! Friend is still alive!" He laughed again. Letting Pyro back down to his feet. "Thank you!" He said to Mercy, and looking back over to Pyro, who was already by his brother's side once again.

Pyro was shaking Engi, who head was in Tracer's lap. Tracer's tears had ceased, but light sobs were still heard. "Mmph...mmmph!" Pyro mumbled, still trying to get his brother to respond.

"Engi is alive. Angel saved him." Heavy praised, kneeling down to Pyro's level and pointing at Pyro.

Pyro didn't need to hear another word, as he looked at Mercy hastily and hugged her tightly, "Mmmph mmph! Mmmph mmph. mmmph mmph..." His volume went from loud to quiet as he mumbled into her shoulder.

Mercy was a bit taken back by his action, 'I always thought he didn't like me.' She thought to herself, setting her staff to the side and hugging him back lightly.

Pyro pushed her off and started to mumble to her slowly, looking down at his brother. The face behind the mask was grateful. This woman has saved her friends three times now. He owed her, and he owed her big. He saved his brother, he didn't care about himself. As long as his brother was okay he could die happy.

Mercy tilted her head with confusion written all over her face, "I...uh..." She said, not sure how to respond to something she doesn't understand.

Pyro smacked his forehead in a facepalm, then looked at his belt for his whiteboard. It wasn't there, probably flung somewhere during the fight. He looked around the room and saw it on the ground. He got up and walked over to quickly, checking to see if he had the dry erase marker on him. Luckily he did. He grasped it firmly in his hand and popped the cap off, writing on it as he walked back to Mercy. He knelt down beside her and showed her the whiteboard.

Mercy gently grasped it with her hand, reading the rough handwriting. **'Thank you, truly I'm as grateful as they come.'** This is all she read, thinking the rest of it was just gonna say something like, 'I'm in your dept or I owe you one'. "It was nothing Pyro, there is no need to-" She was cut off by Pyro putting his hand in front of her face and pointing to the whiteboard once again. There was an entire section that she completely missed. **'I don't care that you saved me, I know my time is near and I'm ready to accept death. But, I can't live without my brother. And you saved him, I don't care what ends I have to meet, but anything you ask, any dangers that come your way, I'll do whatever you say, and take any bullet for you. Thank you, for saving my brother.'**

This came as a shock to Mercy, Medic was right. Pyro does truly care for the people close to him, the people he trusts. And now she was one of them. This brought some kind of glee into her heart, she couldn't explain it. She never thought she would trust Pyro, he always thought that he had an eye on her, as if he was studying her. Which, she wasn't wrong, Pyro studies everyone in silence. Making sure he can truly trust them, who they're appearing to be is truly who they are, and if they are of any threat to his family. He made the evaluation that Winston was someone to trust, someone to look up to. Someone he could feel safe around. But that was all thrown out the window. He nearly killed his brother, he DID kill him. A strict hatred formed in his heart, he wasn't looking to kill or hurt Winston. But, if they were ever in combat and Winston needed help, Pyro wasn't gonna be the first to run over there. Pyro took the whiteboard out of Mercy's hands, going back over and kneeling by his brother, comforting Tracer.

Mercy shook herself back into reality, blinking rapidly to make sure all of this was truly happening and not just some weird dream or illusion. Once she finalized that it was real, she stood back up and walked over to Winston, quickly followed by McCree while the rest of the soldiers began to clean the room. Sniper and 76 never stopped staring at each other, neither of them breaking. Sniper hoisted his rifle over his shoulder walking towards 76. He quickly passed him, purposefully bumping into his shoulder aggressively as he passed, "Wanker." He mumbled, making it loud enough for 76 to hear as he continued down the hall and out of sight.

76 also approached Winston, standing along side Mercy and McCree. "What the hell made Winston go primal?" He asked aloud, just as confused as they were.

"Don't know, and I reckon that Engi ain't be up for a few hours." McCree commented, analyzing Winston's peaceful slumber.

"Well, if he can't tell us," Mercy paused and looked at the security camera in the room, "Maybe the security feed will." She finished as McCree and 76 both looked at the same camera she was.

 _Classified Location Team Rainbow Headquarters 1454 Hours_

Doc, Twitch, Rook and Montagne all exited their dropship, duffel bags hoisted over there shoulders. Montagne carried his shield in his left and and held the duffle bag in his right, Doc carried a variety of medical supplies, Twitch carried a case full of tools and drone parts, and Rook carried an armor bag filled with ceramic trauma plates. There were soldiers awaiting their arrival, standing attentive to their superiors. "Your bunks are this way sirs, and ma'am." He said, making a sharp 90 degree turn to the right and walking down the hall.

The four shrugged and followed, they already knew where to go from their previous stayings here. But hey, let the rookies do their jobs. The two rookies lead them through the base, pointing out areas like the shooting range, close quarters combat training facility, medical bay, workshop, and weapons testing facility. Montagne rolled his eyes, he knew where and how to get to everything. Just the fact that he already could've been at his bunk, unloading his things. The thought of walking this slowly annoyed him too much.

After what seemed like miles, they finally reached their bunks. All setting their gear by the beds and relaxing a little before called to duty.

'All Team Rainbow Operators, please report to the planning room immediately.' A voice over the intercom commanded strictly, demanding their presence asap.

"Guess we're already going into action." Rook joked, grabbing his armor bag and already leaving the room.

Doc and Montagne sighed heavily, they actually wanted a moment to relax and get settled in the old base again. Twitch caught notice of this, "Don't be such big babies you two, we'll get to relax after this. We're probably just gonna get briefed." She scolded them, quickly following Rook out of the room and leaving the two alone.

"She has a point." Montagne said, already getting up and grabbing his shield.

"Doesn't she always?" Doc sarcastically asked, following Montagne as they both walked to the planning room.

The halls were narrow, soldiers were still moving supplies from room to room. Seems like the base wasn't in full operational conditions yet. Montagne decided to holster his shield on his back so he would be able to maneuver easier. Doc just stayed behind him, following his comrade.

They slipped through large crowds, and let large supply carriers walk by. This lasted for another ten minutes until the finally reached the planning room. Montagne took his shield off his back and let it rest firmly in his left hand. Doc and Montagne both observed the room, seeing many familiar faces.

Rook, and Twitch were obviously there. Followed by many others from other Counter Terrorist organizations, such as, The Navy Seals, Spetsnaz, S.A.T, S.A.S, F.B.I S.W.A.T, and The G.E.O. Doc caught notice of Alexsandr Senaviev and Maxim Basuda, otherwise known as 'Tachanka' and 'Kapkan'. Tachanka was fiddling with his RP-46 'Degtyaryov' Machine Gun, attaching a bullet-proof glassed face shield on it. Kapkan was doing what he usually did, fiddling and creating snares and other forms of traps. 'I swear that's his hobby.' Doc thought, looking away from Kapkan to see who else was there.

Montagne also caught eye of the Spetsnaz operators, but instead of seeing Tachanka and Kapkan, he saw Timur Glazkov and Shurhrat Kessikbayev, 'Glaz' and 'Fuze'. Glaz was adjusting his scope, looking in and out of it to see if it was sighted in or not. Of course he couldn't shoot to make sure, but the guy was nearly one of the best snipers in the world, he didn't need to shoot to sight it in. Fuze on the other hand, was doing anything really. He was just leaned up against the wall, cross armed as he looked around the room. Fuze never talked much, always seemed at ease with machines rather than people. The man was a master craftsman, but poor at conversation.

Rook and Twitch were talking to Masaru Enatsu and Yumiko Imagawa, aliased as 'Echo' and 'Hibana'. "So how did you program your drone to hover and stick to the ceilings?" Twitch asked, truly amazed at the craftsmanship of this unique drone.

"Ah, ah, ah. Every craftsman must have a secret or two. What I would like to know is how your drone works, it seems like a marvel of design." Echo praised, inspecting Twitch's unique RSD Model 1 Shock Drone.

Twitch was disappointed that Echo wouldn't say, so she decided to play the same trick on him. "As you said, every craftsman must have a secret or two." She replied smugly, getting a smirk from Echo in response.

"Touché." He stated as he put the drone back down.

Before any more words could be discussed, a military Commander walked into the room. "Commander on deck!" Craig Jenson, or 'Blackbeard' yelled, getting everyones attention. Everyone looked towards the Commander, all standing attention.

"At ease operators. Gather around, our enemies have struck." He said as he walked around the holotable, turning it on to make a holographic map of Numbani appear.

The operators did as they were ordered, gathering around the holotable to hear what had happened, and their plan of attack was. "What's the situation sir?" Meghan Castellano, alias 'Valkyrie' asked, standing next to Blackbeard, who was cross armed and studying the map.

"Akande Ogundimu has broken out of Numbani's maximum security prison." He stated as a red light appeared on the map, showing where the prison was.

"Doomfist sir?" Jack Estrada, 'Pluse', asked with a concerned look.

"Yes. We believe he has contacted Talon, or they have aided his escape and they are sending reinforcements to retrieve him. Letting him escape is not an option, as one of Talon's leaders, him escaping would only strengthen them. But retaining him, would be a huge win for us." A green, blue, yellow, and orange light appeared on the map, all within vicinity of each other.

"We're sending you all in to recapture him. You'll all be going in four teams, Alpha team will be occupied by Montagne, Rook, Doc, Blackbeard, Kapkan, Sledge, Smoke, IQ, Blitz, and Fuze. Bravo team will be occupied by Thermite, Thatcher, Ash, Jackal, Twitch, Pulse, Hibana, Buck, and Valkyrie. Charlie team will be occupied by Glaz and Echo. Delta team will be occupied by Tachanka, Frost, Bandit, Jäger, Castle, Mute, Caviera, Mira, and Capitão." He explained, looking at every operator in the room, making sure they attained their information.

"Alpha team, you'll be dropped off at this entry point." The commander said as he pointed to the green light, which was in the middle of the city. "If Talon has already arrived by the time you get there, you'll be the shield of this assault. You'll be taking most of the fire as you advance towards the prison. This will be the distraction that Bravo team needs to get into the Prison and secure it. Bravo team, you'll be entering here," He paused and pointed towards the blue light, which was relatively close to the prison. "We believe that Doomfist has released all of the prisoners and they are slaughtering the guards. I want you all to get in there and resecure the prison, get as many guards as you can out of there. And shoot to kill only if necessary, retain the prisoners if you can. If you secure the prison before Alpha team can advance on Doomfist, then you'll come through here, flanking him and limiting his escape routes." As he spoke, a red line appeared from the prison and met with Alpha teams entry point.

The commander paused and looked at Glaz and Echo, "Glaz, Echo, you two will be placed on the rooftops. Glaz, you'll be surveillance and Overwatch. Let Alpha and Bravo Team know what's going on down there. Echo, you'll be guarding Glaz, if he's made, they'll no doubt come looking for him." He explained as he pointed at the yellow light.

"Finally Delta Team, you'll be secure a fallback point if Alpha team needs to retreat, the Doomfist gantlet is being held in that building. So Talon will be coming for you. Set your defenses, and prepare for the fight of your lives. Any questions?" He asked, scanning the room for any raised hands.

"Sir? The G.S.G 9, the J.T.F 2, and the B.O.P.E are still not here." Seamus Cowden, 'Sledge', said through his gas mask.

"They've already been briefed and they'll meet you at their entry points." The commander told them, answering to be what seemed like the only statement given. The commander looked around the room once again, seeing if anyone had anything to add. "You're dropships are awaiting you departure. Be careful gentleman, Doomfist is not a threat to be taken lightly. If he gets his hands on that gantlet, there's no telling what will happen. Now, go make sure that Talon knows Team Rainbow is back in action." The commander said to them all, ending with a grin of confidence, "Dismissed." He ordered, allowing all of them to grab their weapons and group up with their designated squads.

The engines of the four dropships roared as the twenty-two operators all split up, and got on each of the dropships. The hanger echoed as each dropship lifted off, exiting the hanger and making it's way straight to Numbani.

 _Ecopoint Antarctica, Overwatch Ecopoint Fallback Base 0805 Hours_

Mercy, 76, and McCree were all analyzing the footage from the security feed. All speeding through it to see when Winston went primal. "There!" 76 shouted, "Rewind it." He ordered, getting one of the grunts to rewind the footage. "Play it from there." He ordered in a low tone.

 _"Woah there pardner, calm down. I apologize. Look, I'm just in a rush is all. Lena took the news pretty hard and I want to get back to comfort her." He explained, lifting his hands up to his shoulders._

 _"What news?" Winston asked plainly, turning his head towards Engi._

 _Engi was about to answer, but he shut his mouth. "Now is not the best time Winston, how 'bout we just finish what we need to do." Engi said hastily, seeming to try and change the subject._

 _"Dell," Winston said slowly, turning his entire body to face Engi. He took off his glasses and gave a look of sadness that can make anyone's heart hurt. "What. Happened?" He finished in a firm yet sad tone. Staring into Engi's eyes from across the room._

 _Engi looked away, closing his eyes and turning his head towards the floor. "We... We lost..." Engi stuttered, looking like he was holding back tears._

 _"We lost who?" Winston asked, getting up and walking towards Engi, standing over him._

 _"W-we lost..." Engi began to shed tears at thinking of Reinhardt, taking off his goggles and wiping his eyes with a large exhale of air._

 _Winston put his hand on Engi's shoulder, both comforting him and getting his attention. "What happened Dell?" He asked gently._

 _"R-Reinhardt. He...he sacrificed himself for us. The courtyard was full of them..we were all going to the dropship. The-there was too many of them. He told us to go, he told us to leave him..." Engi tried explaining the full story, but stuttered through his words._

 _Winston gave a look of shock, and anger. He turned around and took off his glasses, firmly, yet gently put the on the desk. His skin was changing into a light shade of red. Sparks of electricity were coming from his eyes. "And You Just Left HIM!" He screamed, going into full primal rage and swinging his arm around, smacking Engi into the wall._

"Pause it." 76 ordered again. Crossing his arms and sighing heavily.

"So that's what happened." McCree started, puffing his cigar and sighing as well. "Reckon no one told him, Engi shouldn't have been the one to tell him." He finished, Engi didn't do anything wrong, he just wasn't the person to be telling that kind of news to Winston.

McCree looked at Mercy, wanting her own input on this. But she was just staring back at him, covering her mouth with her hand with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Is Reinhardt really..." She started to ask, her voice quivering between words.

McCree closed his eyes tightly, "Yes Ang, he's gone." He sadly stated. McCree put her arms around her and pulled her close as she sobbed in his arms. Mercy was always like a sister to him. And he would be lying to say that he didn't find her attractive way back in the day. In fact he still does, but times have changed. "It's alright Ang, let it out. Let it out..." He repeated gently.

Everyone but 76, McCree, Mercy, and one other soldier were still in the room. Engi was taken to the infirmary, Lena and Pyro going with him to watch over him. Winston was also taken to the infirmary, under heavy guard. No telling what he'll do when he wakes up. Heavy also went to the infirmary to check up on Medic, see if he's awake yet. The room was filled with silence other than Mercy's heavy sobs.

Suddenly, the computer screen on Winston's desk started to set of some kind of siren. There was a red flashing on the screen that and Athena's voice yelling, "Warning! Akande Ogundimu has broken out of Numbani maximum security prison! Immediate action is advised!" The message kept on repeating for another minute.

"You've got to be kidding." McCree said, still holding onto Mercy but looking at the screen. Which now showed video feed of Doomfist breaking his cells wall and walking out of it.

"We need to get a team over there now." 76 said, gritting his teeth at the image. "That punk isn't getting away on my watch!" He yelled as he picked up his pulse rifle.

"I'll go." McCree said, looking up at 76 with the most serious face he's ever seen.

Mercy wiped her eyes and pushed herself off of McCree, "I'll-I'll go too." She stuttered, sniffling a little.

"You sure Ang?" McCree asked, "You just found about Rein, you should have some time to cope with the situation." He told her, looking down at her with a concerned look.

She wiped her nose with another sniffle, "Yes, I'm fine. Reinhardt sacrificed himself knowing that we would put an end to Talon. And recapturing Doomfist will be the first step." She told them confidently, wiping her eyes as well.

"What about some of the mercs? They'd probably be a big help because Akande hasn't seen encountered any of them before." McCree suggested, stroking his beard.

"Not a bad idea, I'll assemble the team. You two get your gear and get a dropship ready. If Akande wants a fight, he's gonna get one." 76 boldly stated before running out of the room, pulse rifle in hand.

Mercy and McCree did as they were ordered. Mercy returned to the infirmary and changed into her Valkyrie suit. She met McCree at the hanger, who got Johnny Mike, one of there best pilots, to fly them there. 76 soon returned with a large group of soldiers, 30 in total. Along with Soldier, Demo, and Spy. Before he got into the dropship, he turned and faced all of the soldiers he had brought. "Alright men, listen up. Akande Ogundimu has broken out of Numbani's maximum security prison. Most of you might know him as Doomfist. Some of you might not know him at all. He's very dangerous, but without his gantlet he's very vulnerable. So we're going to use that to out advantage. We will secure the building that the Doomfist gantlet is in and hold that position until our last breath. If we capture Akande, the battle is won. But if he escapes, we'll never be able to retake Gibraltar. Do this for your families, do this for our fallen comrades, do this...for our home." 76 finished strongly, getting all the soldiers to cheer in response.

Everyone boarded the dropship, checking and loading their weapons. "Athena, download a map of Numbani and display it on the holotable." Johnny Mike commanded, starting the engines and listening to them purr.

"Understood." Athena responded, doing just as she was asked, and displaying the map on the holotable.

Johnny began to lift the dropship off of the ground, being guided out of the hanger by an aircraft marshal. Once given the signal, he gave the engines full speed as he rocketed off towards Numbani. Everyone in the dropship knew this was gonna be a tough fight, maybe even their last. But as they all gathered around the holotable and 76 told them the plan. They all grew confident, and little did they know of who else was on their way to intercept Doomfist. With these odds in their favor, Akande Ogundimu wasn't gonna get away.

* * *

 **New story is out! In all honesty I'm really excited to write this because it's been on my mind for quite awhile, and I really hope you all enjoy it. Please leave constructive criticism or ideas if you have any. They're all greatly appreciated. Guys and gals, once again I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll talk to you guys in the next one.**

 **-Hunting Brothers**


	2. Unexpected Situations

**Well, here's the split chapter. Everyone told me to do this, and I kinda agreed with the decision. Although, I had to cut 14k words to get it to this part, so expect the second chapter to be done within the next two months. It's gonna be hard because I just got a job and I'm still getting used to my new schedule. I will try, but there are no promises that it will be done within the next two months. But I will try to get it done by the end of March. Wish me luck my friends, and enjoy the chapter. You're all the best.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Unexpected Situations

 _Outskirts Of Numbani, Delta Team, 1337 Hours_

Akande, Akande Ogundimu, Doomfist, names were irrelevant. All that matter was that he had broken out of Numbani maximum security prison. Two different organizations were going to intercept him before he reacquired the Doomfist gantlet and made his escape. Neither of them knowing what to expect. Overwatch's main plan was to just hold down the location that the Doomfist gantlet was being held. Team Rainbow's plan was to secure the gantlet, resecure the prison, save as many guards as possible, retain as many inmates as possible, retain Akande, and beat Talon. Some plans are better than others. What mattered is that both teams were on course for Numbani, neither of the two knowing of each others presence.

Team Rainbow was obviously gonna beat Overwatch to Numbani, they're dropships being more advanced, such as Hull Armor, Better Engines, and more spacious room for both the equipment and the soldiers. While the four designated teams were all heading to their designated drop points. Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie Team were all in standard issue Troop Transport dropships. Equipped with a large .50 Caliber Anti-Infantry turret right on the front, and two side guns firing 7mm rounds. Delta Team was stationed in a large Vehicular Dropship, guided by two Gunships. The Vehicular Dropship carried a supply truck filled with all of Delta Teams equipment, such as deployable shields, bullet-proof barricades, Tachanka's RP-46 'Degtyaryov' Machine Gun Turret, ammo, and much much more. There was also two Light Armored Transport Vehicles to guard the supply truck as it made it's way to the museum.

Delta Team was getting everything prepared, half of the team loading their weapons, inspecting every bolt to make sure they were in the best condition. There was only four of them in there, Bandit, Jager, Frost, Caviera, and Capitao were all arriving in different dropships. In the meantime, Tachanka, Mira, Castle, and Mute were all loading into the supply truck. Tachanka was in the driver seat. He could feel the turbulence of the large aircraft shaking the seat his was sitting in. "I don't like flying." He said aloud, holding the steering wheel with both hands tightly.

"Don't you worry amigo, we'll be on the ground soon." Mira reassured, smiling at him and slugging him in the shoulder from the passenger seat.

"I'm with you there Chanka." Castle agreed, holding on to anything he could, squeezing his eyes shut whenever they was the slightest form of turbulence. Castle looked up at Mute, who was just holding his MP5K close to his chest, slouching over and looking towards the back of the truck. "What about you Mute? You like to fly?" Castle asked, trying to take his mind off that he was in the air.

Mute just shrugged, as the name goes, Mute was a man of few words. Only speaking if it was truly necessary. The only one he really talked to was Thatcher, both of them disliking all the new found equipment, which is why they made gadgets to disable them. Prove how unpredictable and unreliable they really were.

Tachanka laughed, "Just like old times comrade, Mute still not talking."

This made Mira and Castle snicker, but Mute, as usual, just remained silent. He looked over at Tachanka for a quick second, then looked back towards the pilots of the large dropship. The back doors to the supply truck were open, letting a little bit of light shine into the dark truck. Even with all the supplies, there was still a sufficient amount of room for the rest of the team.

Mute decided to get out of the truck, checking to see how close to Numbani they truly were. Mute walked by some of the soldiers that were scrambling into the LATV's, which indicated that they must have been close to landing soon. Mute walked towards the pilot and copilot, glancing to his right to see one of the side gunners. Encased in a plexiglass ball with two 7mm Caliber Anti-Infantry machine guns. Mute was impressed at the design, he may have disliked all of this futuristic technology, but he did appreciate great craftsmanship and design.

He approached the two pilots, the copilot glancing behind him to see Mute. He pulled one of the headphones off his ear, "Can I help you sir?" The pilot asked, eager to help his superior.

"ETA." Mute quietly replied. Glancing through the large window in front of them and seeing Numbani in the distance.

"We're actually about to land sir. We were told to drop you all of a couple miles away from Numbani to avoid detection, and limit the resistance you'll face on your way to the museum." The copilot explained, turning back towards his control panel filled with buttons and gadgets that Mute couldn't even begin to understand.

"If you'll go sit down somewhere sir. We're commencing the landing sequence." The copilot requested, flicking a couple of switches and extending the landing gear.

Mute complied, walking back to the large supply truck and jumping in, closing the doors behind him and leaving the back of the truck in utter darkness. Mute was accustomed to the dark, walking through as if it were nothing and taking a seat back in his original spot. Castle opened the little view slide to the front of the truck, getting a little light so he could see. Mute looked up at him, his mask hiding the disappointment that covered his face.

"What? I can't see." Castle said, leaning back and letting the butt of his shotgun rest on the floor while he held the barrel.

The engines roared with life, shortly before dying down once a loud thud could be heard from the landing. Large mechanical sounds could be heard as the hatch slowly lowered, allowing all three of the vehicles drive out, and park themselves while they awaited for the rest of their team. Tachanka turned the key in the ignition, allowing the engine roar to life. All four of the operators could feel the engine purr as Tachanka slowly pressed onto the accelerator. Making the large truck roll slowly out of the dropship behind one of the LATV, another LATV following behind the supply truck.

They weren't exactly on any roads, so it was pretty bumpy terrain. Both Mute and Castle began to bounce out of their seats since they didn't expect it. Both repositioning and grabbing hold of anything they can in order to stay still. Mira looked to her left, only to see another three dropships land. Luckily they were in an open field, otherwise it would have been extremely difficult to make all these dropships fit. All of their hatches opened, Jäger and Bandit walked out of the one that landed on the far left, Caviera and Capitão walked out of the middle one, and Frost walked out of the one to the right. Each dropship looked different in both design, paint style, and emblem.

Jäger and Bandit both scanned around, both of them catching sight of the supply truck. All five of the other operators were briefed of the mission on the way to Numbani, all saying goodbye to their fellow operators before taking off. Such as Frost, she said goodbye to Buck as he took off in the dropship, heading towards Bravo teams entry point. Jäger and Bandit wished Blitz and IQ good luck as they were heading towards the front lines with Alpha team. And the dropship that dropped off Caviera and Capitão, just set course for the B.O.P.E Headquarters, taking off the second the operators stepped out of the dropship.

Castle got up, slipping passed the gear and opening the back doors, greeting his former colleagues. "Well, I'll be damned." He said happily as he jumped out of the back of the truck. "Capitão, you're still at it eh?" Castle asked, smiling at the older gentleman.

"Skulls never quit." Capitão responded, giving Castle a serious look.

"Al...right then..." Castle replied, "I'm sure you were briefed on your way here. Climb aboard, we're moving out." Castle commanded, jumping back into the dark supply truck and making his way back to his seat. The five other operators all walked to the supply truck, Jäger, Bandit, and Frost putting their large duffel bags filled with their unique devices in the truck, climbing inside and closing the door behind them.

A voice came through all of their comm links, "Alright sir, we're your escort. Just stick close to us and we'll get you all to the museum safely." One of the LATV drivers said, starting to drive forward ahead of the other two, leading the way.

Tachanka slammed his hand against the metal behind him, "We're Moving Out! Bumpy Road Ahead, Hold On!" He yelled, letting everyone in the back know that they grab something sturdy to avoid getting knocked around. Nearly everyone in the back listened, grabbing onto anything and everything.

The terrain was extremely difficult to drive in, Tachanka did anything and everything he could to make the ride a little smoother for those in the back. Even Mira was holding onto a handle that was screwed to the roof of the cabin. Although, everyone in the back didn't mind. They knew that it was rough terrain, so it was bound to get bumpy. That's not what they were focused on however. While no one was designated team leader, Castle decided to take the initiative. He didn't find himself leadership material, in fact he found that role to be Capitão's, but since no one was doing anything really, he decided to take charge.

"Alright, we're on route to Numbani's Museum of Technology. That's where the Doomfist gauntlet is being kept. Now, I don't doubt Talon is gonna be coming for us. So we're gonna be holding that down as long as we can. Once we get there, we're unloading everything and parking the Supply truck around the back while the LATV's go and assist Alpha team in their push. I'm sure you've all heard this before, in fact, hearing it from me might annoy you a little. But frankly that doesn't matter. We've got a mission to do, and I can guarantee that Team Rainbow, will get it done." He finished strongly, grinning confidently even though none of them could see it in the darkness.

Other slam could be heard against the metal, echoing slightly in the back, "Road should be smoother! We're in Numbani!" Tachanka yelled, turning his head towards the back so they could hear him better, quickly turning them back towards the LATV in front of them. Letting him clear the way ahead.

"Thank god, I thought I was gonna get sick from all those bumps." Frost complained, slowly releasing a metal handle which she was holding onto.

"No kidding." Jäger added. Releasing his grip on his seat.

"Such a big baby Jäger. Can't handle a little bumps?" Bandit mocked, chuckling at his friend.

Jägar snickered, punching Bandit roughly in the arm, "Dummkopf." Jäger said back, getting a little laugh from Bandit.

"Vitória sobre a morte é a nossa glória prometida." Capitão said in his native tongue, making everyone but Caviera a little confused.

"What?" Frost asked, speaking for nearly all of them.

"Victory over death is our promised glory." Capitão clarified, taking a cigar out of his vest pocket, contemplating whether or not to light it.

"Not a lot of ventilation, I'd wait." Caviera told him, covering her face in war paint and attaching the suppressor to her 'Illusion' PRB92 Handgun.

"You're right," Capitão admitted, "I'll wait." He finished, putting the cigar back into his vest pocket.

Tachanka and Mira were scanning everything around them. Looking at the rooftops, in alleys, behind anything they passed. They were both expecting an ambush. Just waiting for something to happen. There were abandoned cars scattered across the road, the LATV had to constantly plow through them to make enough room for the supply truck to pass. Numbani's police force had evacuated nearly the entire city shortly after Doomfist broke out. In fact, the only part of the city still not evacuated fully was the East side. Which was Bravo team's entry point.

"So...," Mira started, trying to kill time with conversation, "Do you think Alpha team can recapture Doomfist?" She finished her question with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You are worried, for who?" Tachanka asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"...Everyone really, I mean, Doomfist has great power...and if he gets a hold of that gauntlet."

"We will not let that happen, we will secure museum, and kill Doomfist if necessary." Tachanka barked harshly, narrowing his eyes as he continued to stare at the road ahead.

Mira was a little offended by the harsh tone, but shrugged it off giving the current situation they were in. "I'm just worried about our team." Mira finished, only to hear a loud voice scream into the comm link.

"MISSILE INCOMING!" One of the LATV drivers screamed, an explosion immediately consuming the LATV in front of Tachanka and the rest of the operators. Creating a large, blinding orange flame, followed by a deafening boom.

Tachanka covered his face, feeling the heat through his face plate and car windshield. The orange flame died to reveal the black charred, LATV, or what was left of it at least. Pieces of metal were scattered everywhere. The interior of the former LATV being visible, with a small orange, bluish flame consuming the bodies on the inside.

The LATV in back of them drove around their right side, immediately laying down immense cover fire on the building that the missile came from. "Go on ahead sir! We'll keep you covered!" The driver demanded as the gunner kept his finger on the trigger. The large rotating cannon on top of it firing explosive rounds at the building, laying it to waste.

Tachanka didn't need to hear another word, maneuvering around the destroyed LATV and slamming his foot on the gas. Making the large supply truck go as fast as it possibly could.

"You better hold on back there." Mira yelled, gripping onto the metal handle above her herself while Tachanka did everything he possibly could to get them out of that area.

Bullets could be heard ricocheting of the side of the truck, loud dinging rang in the back of the truck, the sound making their own ears ring slightly from the sharp noises. There were still a large amount of abandoned vehicles on the road, leave Tachanka but no choice than to ram through them. As the truck collided with two vehicles, powering it's way through them. Everyone in the back flew forward towards the cabin, some flying out of their seats and hitting the metal wall that separated them and the cabin.

Tachanka kept driving until the gunfire and cannon fire were just faint noises in the background. Everyone in the back was groaning, some laying on top of each other, others trying to recover from the blow they just took. Tachanka saw the museum, or at least what he thought it was with the giant sign in front of it. He pulled around to the side of the building quickly, jerking the wheel to the side in order to make the turn in time. Sending the operators, once again, flying to the right side of the truck. Hitting the metal wall as they groaned from the pain.

Once Tachanka stopped the car, he put it in park, turned the engine off, and nearly collapsed in his seat. His body giving out as he rubbed his hand over his face plate. Happy to make it out of that situation okay. Sure he, and probably all the other operators have been through worse, but close calls are still close calls.

He looked over at Mira, who was breathing heavily as she stepped out of the truck. Tachanka did the same, opening the door aggressively and hopping out, walking over to the back of the truck and opening the double doors. Only to find the rest of the operators scrambling to get up as they had just recovered from Tachanka throwing them around in the back like play toys.

"Schweinhund...who taught you how to drive?!" Bandit yelled, pushing Jager off of him. As Jager groaned a little in pain.

"Cyka...I got us out didn't I?" Tachanka shot back, grabbing his turret out of the back and hoisting it over his shoulder with both hands.

"True..." Castle groaned as he got up, cracking his neck very audibly, "A little warning next time would help." He complained, walking towards the back and jumping out of the truck. Shielding his eyes with his hand as he squinted, getting accustomed to the light once again.

Tachanka didn't waste anymore time, he just grabbed his turret, his pistol, and walked towards the side entrance of the museum. Waiting for everyone else to grab their gear. All the others scrambled out of the truck, Jager, Bandit, and Frost grabbing their dufflebags and putting the strap over their shoulders. Castle grabbed one of his bullet proof barricades while Capitao and Caviera grabbed one as well to help him out. Mira grabbed on of he 'Black Mirrors' and walked to the door, her Vector .45 holstered on her belt.

Everyone met by the side entrance, Bandit opening the door and leading the way. Him, Jager, and Frost were leading the way. Securing the area to be sure that they were clear to lock down the building. They searched every hall, every exhibit, every nook and cranny, the building was abandoned, the Doomfist gauntlet still where it rightfully should be. Once secured, the team made back and forth trips to get all the gear out of the truck.

"Everything? Good. Set up your gear, prepare ambush locations, but Stay, Close, Together. We don't need to be picked off one by one. Remember people, this is where Doomfist is gonna be heading if Alpha team fails. We're gonna be their fallback point if things go south. So where ever you dig in, you make sure that no one gets passed you. We clear?" Castle finished with a question that they were all eager to answer. Each one of them nodding their heads slightly. "Then what are we waiting for? Move out!" He yelled, everyone spreading out in the museum to set their defenses.

 _Numbani, Charlie Team, 1404 Hours_

Glaz and Echo were both on route to a nearby skyscraper that overlooked much of the city, having a clear view of the prison. Both Glaz and Echo were analyzing the buleprint of the building to get a bright idea of where Echo and set himself up. Glaz was also studying what view points he had and what he didn't. He was ordered for strictly surveillance, not to take a shot unless absolutely necessary. Glaz was not happy with that order, feeling that me may need to play a key role in this assault, and sitting on the sidelines was not the way to do it. Orders are Orders, they were something he had to follow, even though he didn't like them.

"The building has thirty stories," Echo started, his hand at his chin, "I can stay on the twenty-eighth floor, covering the stairway and letting you know if we run into trouble."

"What will happen if you do run into trouble? You're only one person." Glaz retorted, leaning into the holotable the displayed the large skyscraper before them.

"I have Yokai, besides, we have an exit strategy if things go awry, you have your grapple harness correct?" Echo asked, kinda knowing that Glaz would come prepared.

"Da, we'll enter into the twentieth floor if we need to, there's no way our lines will let us reach the bottom. And if we're made, we'll make our way to Alpha team if they haven't already fallen back." Glaz said, pushing himself away from the holotable to show a clear path towards Alpha team's droppoint.

"Agreed. Remember though Glaz no-"

"Yeah, I know. No shooting. We're strictly surveillance on this mission." Glaz sighed a little, not that he wanted to get into action, he just didn't want to feel like a spectator. He's had many missions like that before when he was spotting for another sniper. He never liked it, but sometimes it has to be done.

Echo noticed the way he sighed, it was a worried sigh. He slugged the marksman in the right shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. They'll be fine without us. Besides, you have orders to shoot if necessary. They got the best of the best watching their backs, you got them covered." Echo reassured Glaz, walking over to the gun rack and grabbing his MP5SD. Putting the strap over his shoulder and holding it with one hand. Glaz picked up his rifle, holding it lazily in both hands as he walked to the hatch. Echo was by his side. A backpack filled with harnesses and ropes.

Explosions could be heard faintly through the thick metal surrounding them, they were clearly being shot at, which means that they were spotted. The pilot was ordered to fly low over the roof of the skyscraper, allowing Glaz and Echo to jump out without detection. He couldn't go too fast, or he may send Glaz and Echo to their deaths, but he also couldn't go too slow, or they'll either get shot down, or Talon will realize what the pilot did.

The pilot was doing many evasive maneuvers, the side gunners doing their best to lay cover fire on the ground below. The hatch opened, Echo and Glaz feeling the wind against what little of their face was revealed. "On my signal!..." The pilot shouted, Echo and Glaz getting ready to jump. Glaz and Echo could see a fast moving projectile coming straight for them, they both stared at it before hearing, "NOW! GoGoGo!" The pilot demanded, checking to see what the blaring was on his control panel.

Echo and Glaz both ran forward and jumped, looking down and seeing the roof of the building only a few feet below them as the were quickly moving backwards. They both hit the roof, tumbling and hitting some things on the roof, such as railings and pipes. They weren't going to fast, so it didn't hurt all that much. Once they recovered from their fall, they both looked towards the dropship that just dropped it off. Only to see it be consumed by a large orange flame followed by a deafening boom. Along with the whirling of the engines trying to recover. Th dropship spun, the pilot trying to regain control of it. It was all in vain however, the pilot lost complete control, slamming into a building across the way. The sound of glass shattering, metal breaking, fuel igniting, it all filled the air in a large boom. It echoed throughout the area, the building now having a large hole in it as black smoke poured it's way out of it. Making the air a little hard to breath around the building.

Echo and Glaz couldn't feel anything but pity for the poor pilot and his gunners. They were just doing their jobs, getting two men onto a rooftop to help out the rest of their team from above. Echo stared at the building, the glass reflecting the thick smoke, making the entire building look as if it was painted back. Glaz grabbed his rifle as he approached Echo, grabbing his shoulder to get his attention, "Come, there's nothing we can do..." Glaz slowly stated, walking towards the ledge and positioning himself so that he could see the entirety of what Alpha team will have to be punching their way through.

In the distance, just East of the prison, he could see through his scope two dropships landing. And Bravo team walking out of them, guns drawn.

 _Numbani, Bravo Team, 1410 Hours_

Bravo team exited their dropship, Buck was there to join them all. "Alright, y'all know the drill. Buck, I'm sure you briefed on your way here?" Thermite asked, glancing over Buck while every was checking corners. Buck approached the squad with his back to them, gun pointed towards the rooftops just daring anyone to peak their heads. A squad also came out behind Buck, meant to protect the dropships while Bravo team secured the prison. These dropships weren't meant for Bravo teams extraction, this was meant for any prison guard still alive. It was for the wounded.

"Yeah, I know the plan." Buck replied, still watching the area.

"Alright, we're moving out. Ash, hit the wall." Thermite ordered, watching the alleys. This was enemy territory, and anything could go wrong.

"Copy." Ash said as she pulled out her, Launcher, loading a breaching round into it. Aiming it towards the large concrete wall in front of them.

"Hold on." Pulse stated, stopping Ash from pulling the trigger. Pulse holstered his UMP-45 and grabbed his Cardiac Sensor of his belt. "Let me scan." He said as he flipped it on, scanning around the wall, listening and looking for a heartbeat.

"We clear?" Thatcher asked, holding an angle towards the end of the alley way.

"Negative," Pulse answered as he saw and heard the sound of two heartbeats just through the wall, "Two beats, I don't know if they're tango's or not though." He put the Cardiac Sensor back onto his equipment belt. Grasping his UMP-45 in his hands and walked back to the squad.

"Hit it Ash." Pulse told her, crouching down and aiming towards the wall.

She aimed back up and fired at the wall, "Get Clear!" She yelled, ducking her head down in case of incoming debris. Her breaching charge made contact with the wall, hitting it with great force and causing the wall to slightly cave in on itself. Before actually detonating and making the wall crumble.

Thermite raised his hand and quickly motioned to the wall. Ordering everyone to move forward. The all did it quickly, Thatcher and Buck covering their backs as they all entered. "Blue, Blue!" Pulse yelled, signalling to everyone that these were friendlies. They were two guards who locked themselves in the armory to protect themselves from the onslaught inside of the prison. They also did it to make sure that none of the prisoners got weapons.

Jackal walked up to one of the guards, helping him to his feet. "Are you two alright?" He asked, brushing the guard off.

"Who are you guys?!" The guard asked loudly, backing away from Jackal thinking he may have been Talon.

"We're Team Rainbow kid." Thatcher said, approaching the other guard as he was sitting up against the wall, holding his stomach tightly.

"Team Rainbow? I thought that organization was deactivated years ago." The guard muttered, still untrustworthy of these people.

"We were, but the U.N has reactivated us. That's all you need to know." Thermite told him, "Do you need any medical? Is there any others with you?" Thermite asked hastily, looking around the well armed armory.

"I-I'm okay, but Michael was shot in the gut before we got in here." The guard told him, pointing over to the man Thatcher was checking.

Thatcher checked the mans wounds, he wasn't a medic, but he knew how to tell if a bullet fragmented or not. "Bullet went clean through, we've got medics outside for him." Thatcher said as he put the mans arm over his shoulder. "I'm gonna lift you up alright? On three. One, two, three." Thatcher calmly told him as he helped the wounded man to his feet. Michael groaned loudly in pain, holding onto Thatcher's shoulder to support himself.

The other guard went over and put Michael's other arm over his soldier, "I've got him sir, just...go help anyone else still alive." The guard requested as he guided his friend to the dropships, the medics awaiting to help aid his colleague.

Everyone was staring at the two as the walked through the large hole in the armory wall. They all felt pity, the wondered how long the poor guys was wounded for. But, that didn't matter, their mission was still needing to be completed. "Buck, get the door." Thermite commanded, pointing towards the thick metal door, it almost looked like the entrance to the vault. Buck pulled the large locks open, pushing the door open slowly, pointing his gun out towards the open darkness.

"Holy shit..." Buck said quietly, his gun immediately lowering as he observed the gruesome scene before him.

Everyone else was a bit confused, Twitch was the first to follow behind Buck and see what he was seeing. "Oh my god..." She mumbled in fear, lowering her gun as well.

Everyone followed behind Twitch, one by one seeing what kind of atrocities have occurred here. Everyone felt a certain fear rise in their hearts, there were bodies...everywhere, blood splattered all over the wall, the floor, even on the other side of the armory door. Guards were maimed, their limbs torn from their bodies. Some were left peacefully, just a few bullet wounds in their chest. But others...it was almost like some kind of monster slaughtered these men. One guard's body was in the middle, surrounded by a large amount of inmate bodies, empty bullet casings surrounding him as well. His head was stomped in, his right arm was discarded, and the rest of his body looking as if it were maimed by a beast. Every inmate body around him had a bullet hole in their chest, stomach, head. That guard went down fighting nearly everyone in a cell block.

"These...fucking savages!" Thatcher yelled in anger and guilt, "If we had just gotten here sooner!" He threw his rifle at the floor, discarding it in guilt.

"Don't think like that Thatcher, there's nothing we could've done. What we CAN do is save any guard still alive here." Thermite told his close friend. Trying to find that fighting spirit within all that guilt. Thermite turned to the rest of the team, "Listen up people, it's clear that these prisoners are not going to come willingly, so we're shooting to kill. If the surrender, we let 'em live. They try to run, they die, they try to fight, they die, they try to get help, they die. Watch yourselves though, these guys could be wearing guard uniforms. Every guard has a name tag on their body, so you ask for their name. If they stutter, if they have to look at it to figure out what it is. You apprehend them, if the resist, you kill them. We clear!?" Thermite finished his little speech, truly sickened by what these prisoners have done to these guards. These men had families, and now they can't have an open casket funeral if that's how they wanted to be buried.

"It's against orders, but I'm with you." Hibana told him, holding her rifle tightly in both hands.

"Let's kill these fuckers." Pulse stated.

"Agreed." Buck said, looking away from the gruesome scene and towards Thermite.

"As Hibana said, it's against orders, but sometimes you have to disobey orders, I'm with you." Ash added, putting a bullet into the chamber of her R4-C.

"Let's track down some inmates." Jackal told everyone with a grin as he flicked his visor on. Already having a evil grin on his face.

"These men deserve justice." Twitch added, holding her stomach tightly as she pulled her eyes away from the bodies.

Everyone looked towards Valkyrie, who was placing a camera on the wall, her and Blackbeard were always the ones to follow orders no matter what. So they all needed her in on this too if they were gonna carry out what they wanted to do. She turned around with a certain fire in her eyes, she looked down at the guard, then back to Thermite and the rest of Bravo team. "Count me in." She coldly said, her eyes narrowed.

 _Numbani, Alpha Team, 1415 Hours_

Alpha team flew over the city, it was truly a beautiful city. Great scenery, beside all the new destruction. As they were flying, they could see the Charlie team's dropship, or what was left of it. Smoke was still coming out of the building, still making look as if it were painted black on one side. Everyone was geared up, ready for a fight. Montagne was up front, obviously, leading the charge. His shield would be the perfect tool to advance, giving Montagne full protection from the front. Blackbeard had his rifle shields, which would protect his head from enemy fire for a very short period of time before it shattered. Blitz would be a perfect person for a, well, Blitzkrieg strategy. His flash shield would give him the advantage he needs to be able to clear rooms singlehandedly. As long as he conserves it of course, the thing only has five flashes.

Smoke would be just the thing Alpha team needs for crowd control. His custom made canisters would suffocate his enemies with a special toxin that he refuses to tell anyone about. The man loves war, finding any fight to be a good one. His humor found to be a little crude and well, flat out psychotic sometimes. But the man gets his job done. Sledge would be quick access through building, knocking down secured doors and some walls with his breaching hammer. Doc was, obviously, their medic on this assault. Being able to keep every in check and keep the wounded in stable condition if it comes down to it. Rook was their armor guy, distributing his Ceramic Trauma Plates to everyone in Alpha team, strictly saving two for Blitz and IQ once they would meet up.

Kapkan was there to set traps, cover their backs as they advance on Doomfist. Also to make sure that if they trap Doomfist inside some kind of building that he won't be getting out, alive that is. Fuze was also there for clearing large rooms and secured areas, his Cluster Charge clearing rooms in a very deadly way. Let's just say that there's not a lot left of whoever was in the room after he activated it.

This combination of strength, crowd control, and overall professionalism, would be just the kinda team to push through a city in search of an international criminal. "We're approaching the drop point, get ready gentlemen!" The pilot shouted, opening the hatch and allowing everyone to see out the side of the dropship. Everyone stood relatively close to the edge of the dropship, some looking down to see a few hundred feet drop to the hard surface below. Another dropship started flying along side them, it had a G.S.G.9 insignia on it, everyone immediately knew that it was Blitz and IQ. There was a lot of large buildings surrounding Alpha teams drop point, Glaz and Echo being onto of one overlooking the entire area.

"*KRRZT* Monta-*KRRZT* Do-*KRRZT* at droppoi-*KRRZT* la-*KRZT* A-*KRRRRRZT*" Glaz's voice come through their comm link scrambled.

This threw Montagne off as he put his hand to his ear, "Say again Glaz, you're breaking up. What do you see?" Montagne asked, looking out of the clear plexiglassed hatch on the side of the dropship.

They rounded that stunningly tall skyscrapers only to be met with the sight of a large AA gun. Pointing towards their direction. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Montagne's hand slowly lowering itself as he stared at the AA gun. The pilot immediately closed the hatch and did some evasive maneuvers. Everyone watched as the other dropship was hit, it's engine smoking intensely as it went down for a crash landing. The G.S.G.9 pilot did his best to maneuver around the buildings, clipping one of the large skyscrapers and ripping it's right wing off. Sending it spiraling horizontally. Alpha team watched as the dropship hit the ground, skidding across the concrete and ripping off more and more pieces as it tried to come to a complete stop.

The AA gun redirected it's aim towards the rest of Alpha team. The pilot being quick to act, brought the dropship down in between two of the skyscrapers, out of sight of the AA gun. He reopened the hatch, Alpha team already acting fast and getting out of the dropship, pushing there way towards the downed G.S.G.9 dropship. As the rounded the corner, Montagne extended his shield, giving him full frontal body protection. He advanced, some of the operators using him as cover while the others used surrounding objects such as cars, low concrete walls, street barriers, anything that could stop a bullet.

Bullets hailed towards the operators, no one seemed to be able to even peak their head out. Every time someone tried a stray bullet would strike their cover, forcing them back down. "Damnit!" Blackbeard cursed loudly, his back pressed up to the car he was taking cover behind.

Fuze was following close behind Montagne, his large LMG in hand. He'd constantly lean out to Montagne's side, firing his LMG in large burst. Giving some kind of suppressing fire. It didn't seem to be working in the slightest, the AA gun was a good 500 yards away. The downed G.S.G.9 dropship being 350. Montagne pushed up about 20 yards, feeling every bullet that hit his shield. It took great strength to hold the shield itself, but to do it and keep soldiering on through while bullets riddle it down to scarp. That's not strength, that's will and determination.

"Fuze!" Montagne yelled, his eyes squeezed shut as he held his shield in position while bullets kept ricocheting off it. "On my belt! Toss some smokes so they can push forward!" He commanded, feeling himself have to take a step back from the constant force he was fighting against.

Fuze didn't need to hear another word, he grabbed the three smoke grenades off of Montagne's utility belt. Pulling the pin out of two of them and tossing them towards the rest of the operators. "Push forward! Smoke will hide you!" Fuze ordered, staying behind Montagne.

Everyone began to push forward, firing their weapons blindly towards the AA gun. Hoping to pick off any enemy. Bullets whizzed past them through the smoke, some sounding a little too close for comfort. In the smoke, there was a sharp groan of pain, followed by a loud thud. As they made their way out of it, taking places in new cover. Some having to lay down just to be protected. Sledge stumbled out the smoke, falling to one knee before picking himself back up and ducking behind a car. He was gripping his right shoulder tightly as blood slipped through his gloved fingers. He didn't have his rifle either, he must have dropped it in the smoke when he was hit.

Doc caught eye of Sledge, however, he was pinned down by enemy fire. Laying down behind a small incline. He knew he had to get to him, the problem was just how. He heard heavy boots running behind him, he turned to see Blackbeard running towards him as bullets chipped the concrete all around him. As he got close, he let himself fall backwards and slide behind the incline Doc was taking cover behind. "I caught eye of where they are." He said with heavy breaths, "East of the gun, they have a lot of metal barricades that they're using as cover." Both Blackbeard and Doc peeked their heads up slightly as Blackbeard pointed towards the large group of enemies.

Doc looked back over at Sledge, who was still holding his shoulder, he let his head fall back as he silently screamed through his gritted teeth. He looked back towards Blackbeard, "I need to get to Sledge. I need you to cover me, can you do that?" Doc asked, already getting ready to get up.

Blackbeard didn't answer, instead he pulled a rifle shield off of his belt and attached it onto his SCAR-H, pulling at it a little to make sure it was on correctly. "I've got you. On three, ready? One, Two, THREE!" He yelled as he laid on top of the incline, firing every bullet in his clip towards the enemy soldiers.

Doc got up when he heard the 'T', sprinting as fast as he could with the heavy armor he was wearing. Firing blindly with his MP5 Submachine Gun, stumbling as he occasionally ducked to make himself a harder target. Behind him he could hear what only seemed to be like glass shattering, followed by a loud swear. He didn't pay much attention to it, already within feet of Sledge. He rolled behind the car, ending up on his back as he looked at Sledge, breathing heavily. Doc felt himself sweating under all of this armor, the heat his body was generating was just insulating itself within it all. He got onto his belly and crawled next to Sledge and sat up, "It's alright mon ami, I've got you!" Doc reassured as he moved Sledge's hand, inspecting the wound thoroughly.

Rook and Smoke were behind one of the concrete road barriers. They could hear all of the bullets hitting their cover as they tried firing blindly over the cover, lifting their weapons up and shooting over their cover without even looking. "Where the bloody hell are our LATV's!" Smoke screamed, reloading his SMG-9, discarding the empty clip and replacing it with a fresh one.

"How should I know?!" Rook asked in return, standing up and firing towards the enemy soldiers.

Smoke pulled him back down immediately, "Keep your bloody head down!" He ordered harshly, pulling him from the belt and making Rook fall flat on his back.

Kapkan was set on a different course, while the rest of his team went through the smoke. He actually made his way around the building on his own. He could hear all the gunfire, but knew that none of it was directed towards him. No one knew of his location, and he wanted it to stay that way...well, until it was too late for Talon of course. He walked through all of the dark courtyards, the large building surrounding him blocking any and all sunlight. His eyes were constantly scanning, looking for any kind of movement. He knew that the rest of his team was still in the firefight, so anything that moves was obviously a boggy.

His boots echoed throughout the courtyards, only to be smothered out by all the gunfire. He continuously walked when he heard the gunfire grow louder, he knew he was close to the enemies location. He rounded a corner, only to see that he was feet from the AA gun. He became extremely cautious at this point. He knew that not every Talon soldier was gonna be firing at his team. He hugged the wall, walking along it slowly and quietly, he came out into the open only to see a large team of Talon soldiers firing towards his squad, and some others pushing their way forward towards the downed dropship.

He knew he had to act, but he needed to do it quietly. Especially considering the position he was in. In order to be lighter, he set his bag full of his special E.D.D traps down by on the ground. He moved from cover to cover, being as quiet as he could with the armor he was wearing. He pressed his back against some weapon crates, cursing himself under his breath for not wearing lighter armor. He peaked slightly, trying to get an idea of how he was gonna do this. He saw a soldier get down to reload, looking towards the weapon crate that Kapkan was behind. He pulled his head back behind cover, hoping that soldier didn't see him. But just in case he did, he drew his knife. He got into a position to where he could disarm the soldier and execute him without making a sound. All he had to do, was wait and listen. Which was difficult with all the gunfire.

He waited, and waited. Nothing seemed to be happening, that soldier must have missed him. He sighed in relief, sheathing his knife and grasping his 9x19VSN SMG in his hands firmly. He peaked again, seeing the soldier firing towards his team. He looked around some more, seeing if there were any soldiers near him at all. He was relatively alone, so Kapkan took this chance. Quietly approaching the soldier, getting ready to execute him as quietly as he could. He drew his knife once again, grabbing the soldiers mouth with one hand, and slitting his throat with the knife in the other. He pushed the soldier's body forward as he struggled to breath, grasping his throat and squirming around as the life drained from him.

As Kapkan looked away from his confirmed kill, he saw a soldier aiming his pulse rifle towards him. He acted quickly, ducking down behind one of the metal barriers that the Talon soldiers were using as cover. He cursed loudly and tried using his comm link, knowing that with some of the Talon soldiers distracted on him, his team could push forward. "Montange! Montange do you copy!?" He asked loudly, ducking his head down a little more just to be sure that he wasn't gonna get clipped. Nothing but static came through. Kapkan cursed even louder than before, there must have been a signal jammer around. He looked frantically, only seeing two things. The way he came, and an open road. He let an annoyed groan slip out, holding his SMG close as he prepared to fight off what he can, hopefully giving his team enough time to push forward.

Blackbeard was still positioned under the small incline, laying on his stomach and waiting for an opportunity to move. Although, it almost seemed like the soldiers stopped firing on his location, that or the rest of his team took out that many already. He used this opportunity to scan the area, see how many they were still up against. He unzipped one of the pouches on his leg, reaching into it and pulling out a pair of binoculars. He laid near the top of the incline, laying on his elbows to support himself as he scanned. What he saw confused him, Talon soldiers were shooting towards the west. He knew that none of the team were in that direction, and that Numbani was practically evacuated. He scanned towards the west, only to see Kapkan pinned down by enemy fire. "What the fuck?!" He asked aloud, both confused and worried. Confused on how the hell he got there, and worried since he was ALONE over there.

He knew what Kapkan was doing though, he was distracting the soldiers to take some fire off of them. Blackbeard used this to their advantage. Putting his binoculars back into his pouch, zipping it up, grabbing his SCAR, and high tailing it closer to the AA gun. Moving from cover to cover and firing his SCAR towards the soldiers. Montange and Fuze were continuing to push forward, not being able to move very far with all the gun fire being thrown their way. Montagne could've been pushing further and further ahead, but he was afraid for Fuze. If he were to get hit by any bullet while he was behind him, it would make him exposed, and he could die. Yet, Montagne heard something behind him, along with Fuze. Montagne turned his head to see Blackbeard ducking behind a car that was close to them. Both him and Fuze thought Blackbeard had gone insane, and how lucky he was to make it that far with all the soldiers that were on him.

"Push to the dropship! Kapkan has them distracted!" Blackbeard both ordered and informed him. Standing up and firing his rifle once again. Only to sit back down a few seconds later to reload.

At hearing this, Fuze moved away from Montagne, standing in the open and firing everything he had towards the Talon soldiers. "Go Montagne! We will cover!" He ordered, Montagne listening immediately, walking forward as fast as he could without revealing himself too much. He walked past the small flames which scarred the land, through the black smoke which filled his lungs, over the metal pieces of the ship that were torn from their home, arriving at the dropship where he could finally let his shield retract. Montage felt his muscles aching, his arms throbbed as he dropped his shield for a moment. Using the large dropship as cover. He stretched his arms quickly, coughing and trying to cover his mouth as he squinted his eyes to try and see through the smoke that engulfed him. Picking up his shield again, he began walking around the dropship, looking for an opening. Suddenly, as he rounded a corner, A Talon soldier smacked him in the side of the helmet with the butt of his gun. Montagne fell to the floor, quickly rolling to his back and looking at the soldier, who was aiming his rifle at him, about to fire.

Montagne stared at the soldier, daring him to do it. The sharp pop of a pistol went off, sending blood splattering out of the soldiers skull. The soldier fell sideways, his limp body hitting the ground with a loud thud. Montagne looked around, only to see Blitz pistol in hand offering him a hand to get up. "About time you got here." Blitz joked, using his sense of humor to get his mind off the current situation at hand. He was known for that, cracking jokes even in the most stressful of situations. It was his stress reliever, always keeping his mind clear with humor.

Montagne took his hand, being helped to his feet. "Are you two alright?" He asked concerned.

"Nein, I'm alright but IQ was hurt pretty bad in the crash. Pilots are dead." Blitz responded, walking back into the dropship.

Montagne followed, the first sight he saw a squad of Talon soldiers dead on the metallic floor. His eyes continued however, looking at all the supplies scattered everywhere, the dead pilots, and then his eyes stopped when they landed on IQ. She was on the ground, a large piece of metal impaling her straight through her abdomen. She was obviously conscious, lifting her head up to see Blitz approaching her as Montagne stared. "Are w-" She interrupted herself with a painful groan, it obviously hurt for her to talk, "Are we finally getting out of this thing?" IQ asked, looking up at Blitz.

"Ja. We are." Blitz replied kneeling down to her side, putting both his hands around her side, grasping her tightly. "I've got to pull you off of this thing alright?" Blitz told her, getting a nod in response. "Okay, on three. One, Two, Three!" Blitz said as he pulled IQ of the metal fragment. IQ screamed in pain, holding onto Blitz's arm as if it meant her life. Montagne couldn't help but look away with his eyes shut when she screamed, it was a scream of pure and utter pain.

When Blitz got her fully off of the metal piece, her body gave out from the intense pain, she became unconscious. Blitz holding her limp body in his arms, hoisting her onto his shoulders as he was carrying her fireman style. Her blood was dripping onto his shoulders and neck, it was warm and made a shiver go up Blitz's spine. He shook it off quickly, looking over at Montagne, "We need to get her to Doc. She doesn't have long." He told him, adjusting her unconscious body so it was more comfortable for him to carry. She was relatively light, even with the armor on.

"You're right, stay behind me. I'll get you two out of here." Montagne replied confidently, extending his shield fully as Blitz followed closely behind. The two walked out of the dropship, Montagne could actually now see Kapkan as he distracted a great number of soldiers. But they were advancing on him, and they were advancing quickly. He wasn't gonna last much longer without help or ammo.

"Wait...Is that...Kapkan!?" He asked loudly, still staying behind Montagne as he blocked incoming bullets from soldiers that were still focused on them.

Montagne didn't answer, instead he motioned for Blitz to back up as his aching arms were still holding his shield up. Every bullet that made contact with the shield hurt his arms just a little more. He was definitely pushing his body over it's limits and he knew it. But he soldiered on, determined to get his team out of this okay, even if it means his own life. Montagne glanced behind him to see Fuze and Blackbeard, hiding behind the car together, Fuze going through the long process of reloading an LMG. Blackbeard seemed to running low on ammo, searching all over himself for another magazine with many other discarded empty ones surrounding him.

A sound caught Montagne's attention, it sounded like an air canister opening, and a large ripping sound. He looked forward to see a missile being fired towards him. He closed his eyes, getting into a position to brace for the impact. Hoping that if at least he dies, no one else will. His hands were gripping his shield as tight as the could, his knuckles under his gloves turning white. He turned his head away, not wanting to see it coming even though his eyes were closed. Before he could react, a large electronic activation sound could be heard. Followed by what sounded like something reinforcing itself. Then the explosion came, the loud deafening boom that made Montagne's ears ring violently. He expected everything to be over, all the gunfire, all the explosions, all the screaming. But he could still hear it. He opened his eyes slowly, thinking that the missile missed it's mark, hitting in front of Montagne instead of hitting him directly. That wasn't the case at all, in fact, what he did see shocked him quiet a bit.

In front of him stood an OR14 Defense unit, it looked to be golden with a large amount of green lights coming out it's knees and elbows. This OR14 was...different though, it didn't look like the standard OR14, it looked more...advanced in a way. Having a horn like helmet on it's head while having two eyes adjusted to make it look like it was angry.

It extended it's hand, sending a little projectile to the ground, as it hit the ground, a shield immediately popped up. It looked like a crusader shield, but smaller and more curved rather than rectangular. "For your safety, please get behind my barrier." The OR14 said in a feminine voice. It's golden features and green lights suddenly disappearing to reveal a light green and light brown paint pattern with many markings on it.

Fuze and Blackbeard listened almost immediately, getting behind the barrier and firing bullets towards the Talon soldiers. Hitting more of their marks then they were before. Montagne was standing there, still a little shocked of what just occurred. Blitz however, took this as a blessing. Making his way towards the rest of the team as Doc rushed forward, helping him with IQ. Doc took IQ from his shoulders, carrying her bridal style to where Sledge was still sitting, his shoulder now patched up but unusable. Blitz took his pistol out of it's holster and pulled his shield of of his back, "We've got an OR14 with us up there! Push forward!" He shouted so that every one of them could hear.

They all listened, letting out a battle cry as they pushed forward. Their voices in unison echoing throughout the battlefield. They all made their way to the front lines, being able to actually take the time to aim before they shot. Talon's numbers were dwindling by the second. The strange OR14 shooting a large variety of pulse bullets towards the Talon soldiers, who began to fall back cause of their sheer number loss. Team Rainbow took this as an opportunity, pushing forward even more and killing every Talon soldier in sight. The OR14 pushed up with them, giving them barriers and shooting off a green ball, which would pull the Talon soldiers into it. Limiting how many of them would get away.

Then it pulled out a drum like device, placing it on the ground saying, "Team up for special attack!" A blue beam left the device, when it made contact with them, it made them feel...different. It made them feel stronger, their aim felt truer, even their weapons had a little more kick as they fired them. This is when Alpha team came to the conclusion that this was not some ordinary OR14 unit. This was something way, way more advanced. The only question left in their mind though, why there was only one helping them.

Bullets hailed out of their weaponry as Talon's forces retreated. Team Rainbow wanted no prisoners and they made sure of it. Executing any wound Talon soldier they found. Keep in mind this wasn't out of cruelty, this was simply because they couldn't take prisoners while tracking down Doomfist. They were already three men down, Sledge and IQ being wounded while Doc worked on them. The mystery machine fired off one last green orb, pulling the remainder of Talon soldiers out into the open as the rounded the corner to what they thought was safety. It pulled them back into the open, falling onto top of each other as bullets entered their bodies. Silencing them for good.

Every operator sighed in both relief and happiness. Truly happy to have gotten through that with no casualties. Hell their LATV didn't even show up. Nearly everyone let their bodies collapse on their cover. Smoke was just yelling insults out at the dead Talon soldiers while laughing. Montagne let his shield retract, falling onto his butt, dropping his shield and resting his arms on his knees to sooth his aching muscles. Fuze took a couple hits to the chest, but thanks to Rook's Ceramic Trauma Plate, his armor caught every single bullet. He was definitely gonna have bruises tomorrow, but that wasn't on his mind at the moment. He breathed in and out heavily. His lungs burned, his body ached, he felt weak, but he knew the mission was far from over. And that was just the beginning.

The OR14, or at least that's all they could call it right now walked up to Montagne. Tilting it's head at him, "Do you need emergency services?" It asked, it's eyes looking as if it was concerned, not that angry death stare that it gave the Talon stares. The look was...comforting, as if it truly cared about the people it just met.

Montagne was still catching his breath, leaning a little more forward and saying, "That *gasp* will not *gasp* be *gasp* necessary." He finished tiredly, looking up at the large machine.

Blackbeard approached the OR14, studying it and trying to come to a conclusion of what it truly was. "What are you if I may ask? You're definitely not a OR14, you're simply more advanced. Has Numbani began creating the OR15 units?" He curiously asked, cradle carrying his SCAR.

The robot simply looked at him, "My name is Orisa." It responded, it's eyes looking gleeful that just simply made the machine look adorable.

Blackbeard smiled at the bot, chuckling at it's cuteness, "Alright Orisa, are you an omnic or just a military robot?" He asked, still wanting to get the full story behind this strange machine.

"Efi has given me the title of Omnic. She created me." It replied, it's eyes returning to a serious manner, however it was still tilting his head at Blackbeard.

Everyone was listening to the conversation, curious themselves on what this thing was and what it was doing here. But before Blackbeard could ask another question, a young voice came yelling cheerfully for the machine. "Great Job Orisa!" A young girl shouted, running up to the machine, which picked her up and put her on her shoulders. It's eyes signifying happiness.

The operators were stunned for a moment, _'Did a kid just walk onto the aftermath of a battlefield?!'_ Smoke screamed his mind, his head trying to figure out any kind of answer until all it could think of was denial.

"No, No, bloody hell no!" Smoke said as he approached the robot and looked up at the girl, his angered voice slipping through his gas mask, "Kid, you can't be here! This is a war zone. You could get hur-"

"No I won't. I have Orisa to protect me." The girl said, leaning onto Orisa's head.

"Does it look like I give a shit!" Smoke yelled, getting the kids full attention. But also the attention of his colleagues.

"Alright, no more Smoke." Rook said as he he grabbed Smoke's shoulder, signaling him to stop and let someone more calm take this over.

Smoke looked at Rook, then back to the girl, grunting in anger before walking towards all of the Talon soldiers bodies, checking for survivors. Rook shook his head in disappointment at him. Letting his temper out on a little girl. Rook walked up to Orisa and looked up at the girl. "Hello, uhh...do you mind me asking what you're doing here?" Rook asked, trying to be calm towards the child and reason with her rather than have her leave by force.

"I was watching how Orisa did in battle. I told her to go and help you guys when we saw that you were in trouble." The kid said proudly, patting Orisa on top of the head.

"Uh-huh." Rook replied, not believing the girl. "What's your name?" Rook gently asked, holding his MP5 close.

"My name is Efi, and this is Orisa. I created her to help and protect the people of Numbani." The kid said with utter pride and a smile. Bouncing around on Orisa's shoulders.

Nearly everyone's jaw dropped, this girl, this YOUNG girl, created this amazing battle machine. "You...you did what?!" Rook asked both shocked and surprised, wanting to make sure he heard that right.

"I built Orisa. I used old OR14 parts from destroyed OR14's that tried to fight Doomfist while he was still free in Numbani." She explained more thoroughly, not sure why he seemed so surprised.

Rook along with the others were speechless. They wouldn't have believed it if the omnic didn't say so itself before the girl even got there. "So do I still have to leave?" Efi asked with a bit of as pout. Resting her chin on Orisa's head while she looked at Rook. Rook he shook himself out of his thoughts to respond to the girl, "I-I'm afraid so. You would be in uhh...great danger if you stayed. We're trained for this kinda stuff and some of us still got hurt pretty bad. It would irresponsible of us to let you stay." Rook was stuttering through his answer, still trying to figure out how a girl her age built this amazing omnic.

"If I go then Orisa comes with me." The girl threatened blindly, using the great machine as leverage to let her stay.

The operators would be lying if they said that they didn't think about it for a second. I mean, the thing did save most of their lives and help them win that gruesome battle. But, she was just a kid, her blood would be on their hands if she got hurt. "That's fine Efi." Rook calmly replied, "We just don't want you to get hurt alright? Go towards the East side of town, it'll get you back to your family." Rook explained, pointing East just in case she didn't know.

"Alllriiigght." She said with a big pout, "Come on Orisa." She told her, Orisa turning to the East and beginning to walk in that direction.

What happened next left everyone bewildered, a purple wave seemed to have soared past them. Although, it was not lethal, in fact it just seemed to have go through them. But when they looked over at Orisa, she seemed to have shut down. Her body going limp as fell onto her side, Efi falling onto the ground with her. Yelping as she hit the ground and rolled. Rook had a laser sight on his MP5, but now it wasn't working. He flicked it on and off, trying to get it to work. He knew the thing was new. He just put it on before the mission. Then it hit him like a train, his eyes widening as he looked towards Orisa and Efi. They were just hit by an EMP.


	3. A Turn For Worse

**Well, here it is, for once I made a deadline :p. Anyways, there's at least one more chapter going to take place in Numbani, but who knows, perhaps it could extend even further. Anyways, answering to one of the guest reviews, thank you for pointing out two errors I didn't even notice I made, although, accounting the fact about IQ and Medic. My friend I never said IQ was better, you'll find out in this chapter. And as for Medic, he wasn't healed with his Medi-Gun, but rather Mercy's staff which we don't know the limitations on when it comes to wounds, it more than likely could heal it, but for plot reasons I decided to make it to where Medic was put into a coma from his wounds. I'm not trying to put myself off as offeneded, but rather just read this all in Medic's voice and it will be as amusing as it was for me to write this explanation. :) Thanks all for the reviews, and the patience, you guys are the best! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3 A Turn For Worse

 _Numbani's Maximum Security Penitentiary, Bravo Team, 1523 Hours_

The team made their way through the prison, securing about three cell blocks at this point and the solitary confinement section. Many prisoners were put down cause of their aggressive behavior, immediately trying to open fire upon the skilled team of operators. However, a surprising number of inmates were still in their cells, claiming that they did the crime and need to pay the time. The way they put it was kinda cheesy, but they kindly gave the team information on what they other inmates were planning to do.

These sadistic fucks were herding any guard that surrendered, holding them hostage, using them as leverage from any outside forces. What they don't know is, Team Rainbow specializes in hostage retrieval.

Blood...there was blood everywhere. Bodies scattered around the prison, most being guards, most being omnics. They were definitely targeted a lot more than human guards, considering that most of the inmates in here are here for killing omnics. Numbani is a city that is "Omnic Friendly" as they say. They don't segregate by race, gender, or humanity. Race died out years ago, everyone is a person now, however, this new rise of omnics makes people have a new thing to hate. And this is just what these prisoners are here for, and by what they've done, they deserve to be here.

It looked like something out of a war documentary. Something like D-Day. The lighting was the only thing that made feel a little at ease in that place. Then, what sounded like something powering down filled the prison. Followed by all of the lights turning off. Everyone's instincts kicked in, all of them having their guns at the ready. They were in total darkness, their digital sights weren't even on.

"Thatcher...you bump your EMP's again?" Buck asked, a little fearful and worried of what just happened.

Thatcher reached down and patted all the EMP grenades on his belt, making sure he still had three. He felt three, and clicked each one of them on, and off again, his heart sunk, "No... that was a solar." He said, scanning the darkness hoping he wouldn't see a silhouette of anyone other than his team.

"A solar EMP? Are you sure Thatcher? We were able to see the waves." Thermite commented, pointing out the obvious fact that if it was a Nuclear EMP they wouldn't have seen the waves., since it would've detonated in orbit.

"I'm positive. If it were a non-nuclear EMP, it wouldn't have taken out the entire prisons power." Thatcher corrected, knowing much more about EMP's than anyone else in Team Rainbow. "Wait..." Thatcher started, lowering his weapon and narrowing his eyes, "Why the hell did we see the waves? And why were they purple?" Thatcher asked aloud, he himself worried about what they were facing in Numbani.

"You know more about EMP's than anyone here Thatcher, if you don't know, I guarantee none of us know." Pulse told him, still scanning the area with an empty holographic sight.

"Oooooo, Looks like we got another batch boys!" A psychotic voice mocked from the darkness in a heavy african accent.

Every single one of them were now on high alert, backing up towards one another in an attempt to stay together. They were in cell block D, making their way over to E, the all moved in unison, watching each others backs as the entered the next room. It was difficult to see, but they've been in darker. Besides they were some barred windows allowing a little bit of sunlight to seep through.

"Awwww, you're all staying together. That's adorable." The voice mocked them, talking to them as if they were children. Followed by a large group of laughter that seemed to have echoed through the cell block.

"Check every corner. Don't let 'em get the jump on you." Pulse told them all, taking his Cardiac Sensor off of his belt and scanning around, his face become dimly illuminated by the red wave that would scan for heartbeats on his sensor. It wouldn't actually scan anything, considering the fact that it was still disabled.

"That sounds a lot like what some of the other guards said, in our native language of course." The man said, they could all hear footsteps on the floors above, which is where there weapons would immediately be aiming.

Pulse continued to scan, pulling his pistol out of its holster for when he did see a heartbeat. "Come on, come on." He muttered aggressively as he struggled to get the thing to turn on. Scanning even though it wasn't actually working. Thinking that they were up top.

"Oh Akande wanted us to make sure that no guard escapes this place. You're one of the- AUUGH!" The man was cut off mid threat by a pistol going off, hitting him in the shoulder. The operators looked towards the source of the sound, only to see Pulse, his pistol aimed in front of his Cardiac Sensor, as if he was using it as a scope. There was a little fill of smoke coming out of the barrel, and, they could've sworn he was smirking. His sensor regained power.

"He...He just shot me! Take them down!" The man ordered, followed by a hail of gunfire being directed at the nine.

Flashes of light illuminated the room for short little bursts at a time, both giving away the inmates positions and concealing them with blinding lights that hurt to look at. They all ran for the best cover they had, the cells. Pulse ran directly under them all, his Cardiac Sensor still in hand as he scanned all their heartbeats through the floor. There was at least ten. He cursed under his breath, his teammates getting pinned by all this relentless gunfire. _'They must've gotten the weapons from the guards.'_ Pulse thought to himself, realizing that they can't have much ammo for them either. Pulse decided to do something risky, walking out into the open and firing his pistol towards the upper floors, getting their attention. It worked, at least three of them fired at him through the darkness.

He ducked his head, heading for cover. Knowing that both the natural darkness and the darkness of his uniform would conceal him enough. He ran back under them, running into the open and firing blindly before running back under them, daring one of them to jump down to get him. Unloading his eight round clip, dropping it out of the slot and grabbing a new one off of his vest. Slamming it into his M1911 and jacking one into the chamber. Sure he could've used his UMP-45, but where's the fun in that?

Thatcher peaked every time he got a chance, firing off maybe one or two shots before he had to retreat back behind cover. _'They can't have too much ammo left. Especially if they got the weapons off of dead guards.'_ He thought, trying to get them to waste every last bullet that they had. He decided to peak again while he thought one of them was reloading, bad idea. A bullet went off, it's trajectory aiming right for Thatcher. It cut through the air at inhumane speeds, hitting the back of his hand, cutting through the flesh and muscle, exiting out of his palm only to hit his rifle, making the clip explode from the sudden impact. Thatcher screamed in pain as he was practically thrown back, pushing himself towards the far end of the cell to where they definitely couldn't see him. He held what was left of his left hand, a bullet hole in the middle and pieces of shrapnel in nearly his entire lower arm.

"Thatcher's been hit!" Buck yelled from the next cell over, getting a hysterical laughter from some of the inmates.

"Beeni, ati pe-" The inmate began, only to be cut off by his body going limp of falling over the railing and to the ground below. The slam of his body echoed throughout the cell block, his body only seen by the quick muzzle flashes of each gun going off.

Valkyrie grinned, hearing the man drop to the floor was like music to her ears. These men deserved everything they were getting. She noticed that the reticle in her Red Dot sight was functioning once again, meaning that the EMP must've worn off. She pulled out one of her camera's to see it twitch and jerk itself online in response. She tossed it out into the main floor, it sticking almost instantly and recording what was in front of it. Valkyrie pulled out a military grade cell phone used to connect with the video feed of drones and camera's. She connected her camera's to the phone when they were on route to the prison.

She took cover behind the wall, turning the phone on and waiting for it to connect to the camera. It connected within seconds, she scanned around, activating the night vision feature she recently added weeks prior to this event. She caught eye of the nine remaining inmates, all standing there cockily as they thought that they had them pinned beyond belief. Then she saw Pulse, standing under them with his scanner in one hand, and his pistol in the other. He was waiting, daring on of them to move away from the group. All the inmates were practically standing right next to one another, _'One good frag is all we need.'_ The idea sprung into Valkyrie's head, she turned the camera back towards the cell, looking for Buck knowing that he always carries some frags on him.

She caught him a good three cells down from her, the following cell with Thatcher's destroyed AR33 by the steel door of the cell. It was practically in pieces, hanging together by a single screw. The blood on the walls surrounding the cells, along with the bodies, made it hard to tell who was who. She hoped that Thatcher wasn't one of the people laying amongst the dead. But she shook that thought out of her mind, staying focused on the task ahead. She had to get to Buck, if she were to say something aloud they would scatter. Which, in hindsight, wouldn't be that bad either.

Buck seemed to be one step ahead of Valkyrie however, "Pulse!" He yelled, getting Pulse to look over in his direction, squinting through the darkness. He could see Buck roll something towards him, it both sounding, and looking metallic.

Pulse watched as the object rolled to his feet, it was a frag grenade, Pulse reached down and grabbed it. His Cardiac Sensor still aiming towards the nine inmates. All of their heartbeats signifying that they were there and even closer than before as well. Pulse deactivated his sensor, clipping it back onto his utility belt and holstering his pistol. He pulled the pin of the grenade with a shit eating grin. "One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi," He tossed the grenade towards the large group, holding his index finger up, "Four Mississippi, and..." He continued as the grenade went off, sending little bits of meat over the railing along with a screaming body. "Five Mississippi." He finished, pulling his sensor off his belt once again, activated it, and checked the floor above him. Making sure that every single on of their heart rates went down to zero.

He saw nothing, smirking at this fact. Deactivating it for another time, clipping onto his belt once more. He heard a little groaning to his right, he looked over, his eyes trying to recover to the darkness from all the muzzle flashes. He could've sworn he saw someone on the ground, hopeful that it wasn't any of his teammates. "Clear!" He shouted, allowing every know that they could safely come out of cover and not get their heads blown off. He approached the silhouette, watching it's movements as it seemed to be trying to crawl away. At this point he knew it wasn't anyone in his team, in a firefight, if you're wounded in the main fire zone, you play dead, and if the battle is over, you at least make your way to your team. He pulled his pistol from his holster, aiming it towards the silhouette as it turned onto it's back to face him.

The figure was breathing heavily, fearing them, "Wh-Who are you people?!" He asked terrified, still trying to crawl away from Pulse.

Pulse looked both way behind him, seeing all of his team walking to his side, even Thatcher. "We're Team Rainbow." Pulse said confidently with a smirk, shooting the man in the forehead.

Thermite was now at Thatcher's side, "You alright man?" He asked concerned, trying to see how bad the damage was in the darkness.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm alright." Thatcher told a little white lie to himself, knowing that he needed to get to a medic if he wanted to keep his hand.

"Can you shoot?" Twitch asked the question everyone was wondering, even Thatcher himself.

"Not my rifle, bloody things busted. I can shoot with my pistol though. Thank the queen I'm a righty." Thatcher joked halfheartedly, a thick layer of blood dripping off of his glove and down to the floor below.

"You don't need to push yourself, we can do this with one short. I mean, your left hand is useless." Jackal told him, pointing to the small puddle of blood that was extremely difficult to see in the current darkness.

"We can do this without you Thatcher, not to be disrespectful." Ash clarified, looking out for the Englishman.

"Enough! I said I'm continuing with the mission. End of discussion!" Thatcher barked at the rest of his team. Holding his left lower arm tightly.

Everyone looked at Thatcher, both worried and confident that he could go on only using the pistol. Besides, they'll probably need him later on. Especially if Doomfist get's his gauntlet. His EMP grenades would render that thing useless for a short period of time, giving the rest of them an advantage.

They all knew Thatcher was in pain, they knew he needed to get back to the ship, but they also knew most over all, how stubborn and thick headed Thatcher can be sometimes. If he says he's staying, then he's staying, and the only way you'll be getting him of here, is either unconscious, or in a body bag. Thatcher groaned quietly through his mask as he shrugged his shoulder repetitively in small circles. Trying to extinguish some of the burning pain.

"Besides, we still have hostages that need rescuing." He told them as he soldiered past them, still shrugging his left shoulder.

"Desperation for freedom can cause some to lie you know." Buck added jokingly, following behind him along with the rest of the team.

"Shut up Buck." Hibana scolded, not amused by his humor.

 _Numbani, Alpha Team, 1530 Hours_

Efi was on the verge of tears, shaking her omnic friend over and over again while calling her name. Rook knelt down by the girl, trying to calm her down.

"You're alright Efi, she's gonna be fin-"

"You don't know that!" Efi screamed at him, interrupting his comforting statement which didn't seem to work in the slightest.

"Look, we were hit by an Emp, do you know what an EMP is?" Rook asked, knowing the girls intellect must know this obvious abbreviation.

"A-an a...ummm...an electromagnetic pulse." She told him, squeezing her eyes shut and digging deeply into her mind for the answer as she avoid any thoughts of Orisa being disabled forever.

"Right, it disables electronics. She's no-"

"She's not broken child." Fuze said, standing over the two with his large LMG in hand.

The two looked up at Fuze, Rook getting a little annoyed how much he was getting interrupted. Fuze knelt down in front of Efi and set his LMG on the ground beside him. "So you know what EMP is?" Fuze asked her once more, wanting confirmation again.

Efi sniffled as she held back her tears, not wanting Orisa to be destroyed. Efi wouldn't be able to bring her back to her workshop herself, especially since Talon has taken nearly half of the city over. "Y-Yes." She replied sadly, wiping her eyes.

"You said you used OR14 parts on 'Orisa'?" He asked a follow up question, confusing the girl slightly to what he was getting at.

"Mhm." She replied, not being able to actually get any words out.

Fuze leaned forward, the sunlight gleaming off of the visor on his mask. "And what does EMP do?" He asked in an odd tone.

"It di-...disables electronics..." Efi told him, eyes wide at the realization of what he was getting at.

"Correct. You have great mechanical knowledge young one. I am engineer myself and can't even comprehend how you did such thing. You built her, so you fix her. I will help, but you will teach me how to help." Fuze explained to her in his heavy Russian accent that was oddly relaxing to her.

Efi spirits grew, her face lighting up with joy at Fuze's offer. She wanted to hug him, she wante-

 _ **BOOM!**_ A large explosion emitted from the AA gun, causing it collapse on itself in a heap of large flames and sounds. Everyone's attention shot to it. Only to see Kapkan walking away from it as if nothing had happened behind him. He walked towards his team with his gun in hand. "Gun is destroyed." He muttered as he walked past everyone and towards Doc, who was still treating IQ's wounds.

Fuze looked away from the destroyed AA only to see Efi taking off the large horn like helmet piece on Orisa's head, filled with gadgets and gizmos that Fuze didn't even think existed. He mouth grew slightly agape under his mask, truly amazed on this girls craftsmanship, and knowledge of technology. Efi began to explain in great detail how everything in Orisa worked, trying to get Fuze to have some ideas on how to reactivate her.

Montagne was back on his feet standing next to Blackbeard, both of them staring at Fuze and Efi as they worked. "We've still got a job to do." Blackbeard spoke, breaking the silence.

"We can't just leave them." Montagne replied, motioning his hand towards Efi while looking at Blackbeard.

"You're right we can't, so a couple of us are going to have to escort the child back to the East side." Blackbeard retorted, pointing out the obvious facts.

"I was implying them both." Montagne shot back with a little aggression.

"Well I'm not carrying the thing back, I guarantee no one else wants to. Besides, every second we waste here is another second Doomfist get's closer to his gauntlet." Blackbeard told him, trying to get through to Montagne using common sense.

Montange's mind threw his common sense out the window, replacing that with gratefulness. That omnic saved his skin, and probably IQ and Blitz's as well. "We're not leaving Orisa. She saved my life, I would be scattered around the battlefield if it wasn't for her, and I guarantee that Blitz and IQ would've suffered the same fate since they were right behind me." Montagne explained to him, but Blackbeard knew this. In fact, he got a front row seat to it happening, he himself, thinking that he may have even been too close to Montagne to be completely safe if the missile did hit him.

"I understand that Montagne, you're grateful. I am too, but we've still got a job to do. If Doomfist gets that gauntlet none of us will be getting out of here alive." Blackbeard explained, beginning to get through to Montagne, who sighed heavily in response.

"You're right. We have to keep moving, I'll go tell him." Montagne halfheartedly told Blackbeard, crossing his arms and approaching Fuze and Efi.

Fuze had the most confused look under his mask. Some of the things Efi was saying made complete sense, while others just made him even more confused than he already was. It didn't help that some things she was saying in her native language. "Fuze," Montagne started, approaching them while he looked up at him, "We've got to get moving." Montagne told him with a blank stare.

"Then get moving. I am staying to help Efi." He told him, continuing to listen to what she was saying.

"Fuze, come one mon ami, we're gonna need you. We're already down two people, a third if Doc has to take them to the fallback point. We can't lose a fourth." Montagne explained, hoping to get through to the craftsman.

"If you need me this much, then you will wait." Fuze barked, looking back into the confusing combination of parts that made him scratch his head.

"Fuze," Montagne sighed heavily, "You're not making this easy on us. Every moment we wait here is another step closer Doomfist is to the museum."

"If Doomfist gets to museum, team Delta will take care of him." He retorted, still not even looking towards Montagne as Efi sat next to him, feeling a little awkward about the situation she was in.

Montagne shook his head, realizing that he wasn't gonna get the Russian to budge. He threw his arms to his sides and walked away, leaving the two to continue working. Walking past Blackbeard saying, "He's not budging." Continuing to walk, not allowing Blackbeard to fully respond to the statement. He approached Doc, who was still treating an unconscious IQ, Blitz leaning against the car as he watched, cross armed. "How bad is she?" He asked concerned, seeing how much blood was surrounding her.

"Her wounds are too severe for me to handle here, I'm going to have to get her to Delta team. They should have some medical supplies with them." Doc replied, adding the last layer of gauze ripping it from the large amount that he had.

Montagne looked over at Sledge, who was now standing up. Gripping his right shoulder tightly. "What about you? Can you continue?" He asked, getting Sledge's attention.

"I could but I wouldn't be of much use. Shoulder's useless." He answered painfully, letting his limp arm swing slightly back and forth. He truly had no control over it at this point.

"Merde." Montagne mumbled to himself stressfully, He put his hands on his hips, letting his head fall back with a deep breath. "Alright, can you shoot your pistol?" Montagne asked, dragging his hand over his face to release some built up frustration.

"Yes, but I'm not a lefty so I won't be that accurate." Sledge explained, using his left hand to pull his pistol out of it's holster. Having to move his left hand towards his right hand just so he could grab it with both hands and put a bullet in the chamber.

"Then you should go with Doc. Give him some protection while you also get back to the museum." Blitz told him, stealing the words right out of Montagne's mouth.

Blackbeard then approached the six, "I just talked with Fuze." He told Montagne, looking a bit frustrated himself.

"And?" Montagne asked, expecting the same results he got.

"You were right. He ain't budging." Blackbeard said as he stroked his beard, contemplating whether or not they should go on without him.

"Fuze is a stubborn schwein, but a great engineer. He'll get it done fast." Blitz added coldly. Watching as Doc worked on IQ. She was close to Blitz, both of them being on many missions together. Blitz always felt like it was his duty to keep his team safe, accounting he was the oldest out of all of them.

Doc caught wind of his tone, noticing the worry and anger, "Blitz, she'll be fine. I'm doing my absolute best to get her stable enough to move her to the museum. Let me worry about our wounded." Doc calmly spoke, trying to sooth Blitz's anger.

Blitz just sighed in frustration, "I'm not mad at any of you. I'm mad at myself. I feel as if it's my duty to keep mein fruends safe. Even when it means my own life." He told them all, revealing a side that was not at all obvious to any of them. He then chuckled, "But whenever I sprung a leak, Doc is always there to patch it up."

Doc snickered slightly, along with Sledge. Montagne and Blackbeard both just looked at Blitz, not knowing the weight he carried on his shoulders each mission. Both knew exactly how he felt, Montagne nearing his fifties always feels it's his responsibility to make sure everyone comes home safe. That's why he made the Le Roc extendable shield. He wanted to limit casualties and wounded as much as possible in a mission, even if it meant his own life. Montagne walked over to Blitz, resting his hand on his shoulder to fully get his attention.

"I understand how you feel Elias, truly I do. I carry the burden of losing men, I carry the worry of everyone making it back okay, but I've learned that you can't let it distract you if it does happen. We are in a war, death occurs all around us. Whether it is from our own hands, our comrades falling down beside us, or...it being yourself. Things happen that are beyond our control, and sometimes...there's nothing we can do to fix it." Montagne reassured, letting his hand slide off of Blitz's shoulder and back to his side. "Doc's done all he can here, but he needs to take her and Sledge back to the museum, or else we will lose her."

Blitz to a moment to ponder on Montagne's words of wisdom. Staring at the ground while his eyes flickered to every small detail stained along the concrete. A long sigh left his lungs, followed by him shaking his head lightly. "I hate when you're right. But you're right. Doc, Sledge, you two better get her back alright!" Blitz practically screamed at them before storming off towards Fuze and Efi, who were still working on Orisa.

"You know Doc Blitz, he'll get her back." Kapkan spoke, letting a screw roll along his fingers as he fiddled with it.

Blitz opened his mouth to retaliate, but knew that Kapkan was speaking words of truth. In Blitz's entire time of having the privileged of knowing Doc, not once has he seen Doc lose a wounded patient. He knew that Doc was going to get her safe. Doc knelt down and began to carefully pick up IQ, holding her tightly in his arms and carrying her bridal style. Doc grunted breathlessly as he stood tall. Looking over at Sledge, "Ready?" He questioned, wanting confirmation that he wasn't going alone.

"After you." Sledge replied, pointing south towards the museum with his pistol.

The two began to walk away, leaving Kapkan, Blitz, Blackbeard, and Montagne to just stare with worry. Hoping that they wouldn't run into any conflict on their way there. A loud thud, sorta like stomping, filled the empty courtyard, causing everyone's attention to shoot to that. Everyone was beginning to grow tense, this wasn't normal, nothing they know could make something that loud other than an explosion. Another one, and another, and another. Only to be followed by the sounds of small arms gun fire. Tension grew into worry, worry grew into suspicion, suspicion grew into fear. Everyone now had their weapons at the ready, Fuze standing up and pushing Efi behind him as she grabbed his leg in terror.

Out of the blue, Smoke came running around the corner, aiming his gun in back of him and unloading his clip. He ran towards the rest of his team, scrambling and stumbling between each step. "run run Run Run Run RUn RUn RUN RUN RUN!" He yelled repeatedly as his voice grew louder and louder and he ran past the other operators, only to fade away as he zipped past them.

Everyone was confused for a few short seconds, only to realize what he was running from. The stomping was deafeningly loud now, as a Giant 'Goliath' Omnic stomped into sight, sending everyone's flesh pale. "Mein gott..." Blitz slipped out as he slowly began backing up.

"GO NOW! MOVE!" Blackbeard commanded as he unloaded nearly his entire mag into the damn thing. Not even putting a hole through it's armor. Everyone did as he said, turning quick on their heels and running the opposite direction as the thing advanced towards them.

Blackbeard's suppressing fire seemed to have lost it's attention. It turning it's attention towards everyone put Rook, Efi, And Fuze. "Get down child!" Fuze said as he picked her up, pulled her close to his chest, and took cover behind Orisa's disabled body. Hoping that the thing would just stomp by them and completely miss them.

Efi was now on the verge of crying in fear, Fuze covering her mouth to suppress any of the noises escaping her to prevent them from being discovered. "Shh, Shh. We're going to be alright child, We will be fine." He whispered to her comfortably, trying to get her to calm down so she wouldn't let the fear cripple her. A fear tears rolled down her cheeks as a few muffled noises slipped through his glove. Fuze just closed his eyes, closed his eyes and prayed that they wouldn't be found.

The Goliath stomped in front of Fuze and Efi, looking down at them with a Talon insignia painted across it's chest. Talon has been busy recently, recreating or reactivating old war omnics, better known as Bastion units, back up to fight for them. The large war machine aimed it's gigantic high caliber weapon towards the two, preparing to turn them into a mist of red. Fuze squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and awaiting his death. Efi started to sob uncontrollably from fear. Fuze didn't do anything to stop it. He knew that this was their end.

Small arms fire was then heard, bullets bouncing and ricocheting off the giants thick armor. The Goliath turned it's head towards the source, it was Rook. Waving his arms frantically at the thing. "HEY HEY! OVER HERE YOU OVERSIZED BUCKET OF BOLTS! COME AND GET ME!" He screamed, trying desperately to get the things attention.

Believe it or not, it actually worked. The giant turned towards Rook and started to go towards him. Firing it's explosive rounds towards him. Rook's eyes widened slightly as he didn't expect for the thing to actually go towards him. If he was fully honest with himself he hadn't thought this far ahead. He just turned quick on his heel and made a straight run for the dark smoke created by the still burning dropship. Knowing that he'll at least loose him in there.

The Goliath stomped away from Fuze and Efi, bringing relief to their hearts as Fuze let go of the girl. She was still crying, but not because of fear, because of worry that they won't be able to get Orisa out in time. Fuze grabbed her firmly by both shoulders, making her face him. "Listen child! No time for tears now! You need to fix Orisa and get out of here! We'll hold off this Goliath!" He commanded, no Demanded of her to do as he says.

"But-but I-I-I"

"No buts! You can do this. Remember, if you build it, you can fix it." Fuze told her a saying that has always stuck with him as a craftsman, being able to develop the skills he has and the devices he's created with those skills. He patted her twice on the shoulder, reassuring her once more. Then standing tall, picking up his LMG, and running towards the Goliath.

Efi was taking deep breaths to calm herself down, repeating over and over again what Fuze just told her, "Ifyoubuildityoucanfixit, ifyoubuildityoucanfixit, if you build it you can fix it, if you build it, you can fix it, If I Built It, I Can Fix It." She finished her little chant with a determined mind and attitude, looking at Orisa and working harder that she has ever worked before.

Rook ran as fast as his body would allow him. Which, wasn't that fast mind you. It's not that he was out of shape or anything. In fact, the young man was actually in great shape. But the armor he wore weighed him down significantly. He may have been well protected, but he wasn't going to outrun anyone anytime soon. That didn't stop him trying however. Running, shooting, running, shooting, running, shooting, this was the pattern he was taking. Ran a few seconds only to back pedal for that next few while unloading his clip into the giant that was following him. The only time he actually looked where he was running was while he was reloading.

Bullet casings and empty clips marked his trail. His lungs burned while his body ached, he was exhaling as fast as he could inhale. This didn't seem to be working in the slightest. The thing didn't even look like it took a dent. It's armor was too strong for normal arms firepower. ' _Where the hell is that LATV!?'_ Rook screamed into his mind as he turned to back pedal once again. Only to trip on the many pieces of debris from the crashed dropship. He fell backwards and slammed his head against the hard concrete.

Rook felt the world spinning around him for a quick second, only for him to shake his head quickly and regain all his senses back. Only to stare down the large barrel aiming at him, and the deafening crack of a rifle.

 _Numbani, Charlie Team, 1537 Hours_

Glaz watched the entire situation unfold, under strict orders not to engage until completely necessary. The thermal of his scope seemed to have cease it's function, but that was irrelevant at the moment. The large OR14 Defense Bot just collapsed onto the solid concrete like someone flipped a switch to turn it off. 'Pity.' Glaz thought, he saw how it saved Montagne's life, along with Blitz and IQ's. A young native girl was practically trying to lift the thing up on her own, but to no avail. Rook approached the young girl to maybe try and talk some sense into her, get her off the battlefield.

Glaz is an excellent sniper and artist alike, he would notice every little detail of a battlefield, bullet casings, blood, explosive marks, nothing would miss his eye. Like how Doc always holds his Stim Pistol in his left holster, and how out of the three stims he had, one was used. Sitting on his waist belt waiting to be refilled. From Glaz's observation of the situation, Doc seemed to have used on of the stims on IQ to numb some of the pain she was going through. Blitz stared over Doc as he worked on his colleague, while rumors used to spread on how Blitz and IQ were a 'thing' at one point, Glaz was smart enough to see the truth. Blitz sees himself as the leader of the GSG 9 task force, being the oldest of them all and carrying around a riot shield to keep them all safe.

Sledge was also with the three, his left hand grasping his gauze covered right shoulder tightly. His right arm just hung there, motionless, like not a single muscle was working. The bullet must have lodged itself in his right shoulder blade, completely paralyzing his arm. Although, he clenched his fist every now and then, gyrating his wrist around. Perhaps he still had some control. Seeing this made Glaz exhale a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He ran his hand over the fabric the covered his mouth, relieving some tension from within himself.

"They'll be alright you know." Echo said calmly, pressing a couple buttons on his arm pad as he tried to get Yokai to respond to his commands.

Glaz rolled his eyes at the craftsman, a slight chuckle escaping his throat, "You think I don't know that?" Glaz asked sarcastically.

Echo took a moment to respond, not even looking at Glaz, but rather opening one of the small pouches on his vest and pulling out of it a small toolkit. It was one of those roll up tool kits which would hold all the necessary tools for a woodworker or carpenter. He unrolled it onto the ground, it held two small screwdrivers, one flat head and one Phillips, wire cutters, extra screws, extra wires, and wire fuse holders. All the tools needed to tinker or repair Yokai. Echo reached over and picked up Yokai, carefully setting the drone on his lap and unscrewing the first screw.

"I know when you're calm, and this is way more tense than you usually are." Echo mumbled, not even looking at Glaz, but rather at Yokai during this whole encounter.

Rather than Glaz fight Echo on this, confusion began to cloud his mind, "What is wrong with your drone?" He asked, squinting his eyes at the S.A.T operator.

"Not responding, probably just a signal error." Echo answered quietly, his eyes still locked onto Yokai as he undid the second screw.

Glaz took a second to think about this, his thermal scope wasn't functional, the OR14 wasn't functional, and neither was Yokai, everything electronic wasn't working. To confirm his suspicion, he decided to see if his earpiece was working. "Montagne, do you copy?" He asked, lifting his hand to his ear and holding down the talk button. Nothing, no static, no response, it was a dead silence. He looked towards Echo worried, "I don't think it is signal error." Glaz's voice spoke both firm and nervous at the same time.

Echo finally pulled his eyes away from Yokai as he undid the third screw, eyes seeming to cut right through Glaz's soul. "And what do you know about drones?" He asked in a threatening tone, almost as if he was mad at Glaz for a short second.

Glaz felt a little bit of anger boiling inside of him, "Enough to know that nothing electronic is working! My thermal scope isn't working, my-"

"Have you tried turning it off, and back on again?" Echo asked sarcastically, laughing lightly at his own joke.

"I don't know, have you tried that with your drone!?" He asked frustrated in return.

Echo's light laugh turned into a regular laugh, "I'm joking, you need to relax a bit Glaz. Anyways, continue." He said, looking back towards Yokai.

Glaz grunted angrily at the craftsman, shaking his head in displeasure. "My scopes thermal feature isn't working, the OR14 down there isn't working, even your dro-"

"Waitwaitwait...Did you say OR14? As in a Numbani OR14 Defense Bot?!" Echo asked, no, demanded for the information with uttermost excitement. "What it's condition? Is it functional? Watashi ni sudeni kotaete kudasai!" Echo yelled in his native language. He was like a child at a toy store.

Glaz couldn't hold back the chuckle that crept up his throat from the sudden childish behavior, but quickly cleared his throat and returned to his former seriousness. "Why does that matt-"

"What do you mean why does it matter?! I could disassemble it and get parts to upgrade Yoaki! I'm still trying to recover parts from when Ying broke him." Echo yelled, setting Yokai aside and approaching Glaz quickly.

"Say it louder, I don't think the whole city heard you. Now get down." Glaz commanded while practically kicking Echo in the shin and forcing him to the ground.

"Ow! Why wou-"

Glaz quickly covered his mouth, "You, talk, too, much. Now shut up and listen." Glaz rudely whispered. "My thermal scope, is, not, working. Your drone, is not working. The OR14, is not working. I can guarantee your arm pad isn't working. Don't you see Echo!" Glaz yelled quietly, practically in the S.A.T operators face. Honestly, if Glaz didn't have a face mask, Echo would've been covered in spit.

But Echo was finally realizing the full severity of the situation, Glaz was right, nothing was working the way it is meant to. Nothing electronic anyway. His eyes widened at the sudden realization, "Oh no...We were-"

"Hit by and EMP." Glaz finished, opening his mouth to scold his more for his childish behavior, but was cut short by the rattle of gunfire, along with faint yelling. It almost sounded like the guy was saying 'run'.

Both Glaz and Echo turned their attention back towards the courtyard. Only to see Smoke running past the other operators while they looked at each other confused. Confusion struck the sniper and craftsman as well. Both pondering what in God's name he was running from.

Vibrations could be felt, slight thumps echoing throughout the empty city, Glaz has felt this kind of thing before, has heard this kind of thing before. "No..." he mumbled quietly to himself. "It can't be..." He continued in the same tone.

"What is it Glaaaaa..." Echo's question was cut off by his voice carrying on. A large Goliath Omnic unit walked into view, it's red visor's haunting stare sending Glaz into the thousand yard stare.

What others thought to be Glaz just staring at nothing, was actually Glaz reliving all of his past memories he thought to be forgotten. Memories that he wish were forgotten. While Echo practically panicked for Glaz to do something, and the others ran, Glaz just...stared. Quivering in fear, unable to move, unable to breath. The memories all came back to him, he remembered everything. The Battle Of St. Petersburg...The Battle For The Motherland.

 _St. Petersburg, Russia, April 22nd 2057, 0317 Hours_

It was a dark, wet, and cold night. The city had no lights, the only light provided was from the fires of war. The people were living in darkness. Their homes were destroyed, the city was on it's last legs as men everywhere stood up to fight against the incoming Omnic swarm. To defend their home, to defend their country, To Defend, The Motherland.

Families were lost, food was short, the survivors owned nothing but the clothes on their back. Timur Glazkov was only ten during this dark time. Gunfire echoed through the night sky as Russian Spetznaz and small little rebel cells fought off the onslaught.

Both Russia and Germany suffered the most during the war. Losing more names than any wall could hold. Many new homeless civilians gathered around a fire in a military trench. Strangers huddling together in a struggle to stay warm. Being forced to stay in a war-torn city was never any kind of luxury. Evacuation was not an option considering the entire city was under siege. With non-stop Omnic waves bombarded the city.

The fire snapped, and crackled, only for the sounds to be drowned out by the cracks of gunfire and booms of explosions. Timur hung onto his mother, who gladly wrapped his arm around him to comfort he son. "Eto budet khorosho, moy syn. Voyennyye budut snazhat'sya s robotami." His mother soothingly told him as she gently pet his head. Stroking his short hair in a comforting way.

"Mama, when will the omnics stop fighting? When will the fighting all just stop...?" Timur asked his mother a question only a child could ask. English was a language almost everyone knew. It was taught in many countries around the world, Russia was no exception. Although, a lot of countries began to hate the language. More of their people would speak English than their own native language.

Even his mother was subjected to this temptation, "Once more soldiers arrive my son. They will fight off the omnics, and they will win." While her English was perfect, her accent was very strong. And to Timur's surprise, he found comfort in the accent. It would always remind him of home, of safety. Although, now his home wasn't even safe. More than half the population of St. Petersburg was dead, another quarter was wounded. Soldiers were dwindling fast, but Russia didn't have enough people to send to St. Petersburg, the entire country was being hit, and majority of Russia's military was defending Moscow. If the capital falls, the entire country falls.

"And father?" Timur asked hopefully. His father was one of the first soldiers sent out when the siege started. They haven't heard from him since. At the question however, his mothers eyes widened slightly. She answered him by, rather than words, pulling him closer to her, in a tight hug. Her breathing was deep and shaky, before returning to normal after a short while. She was obviously trying not to cry, Timur knew this. So he just hugged his mother in return.

After he did so however, his mother began to give way to tears. They weren't hard though, they were just light remorseful sobs. Timur remembered his father very well. A tall, muscular man, heavy Russian accent. Barely knew any English, always proud of his Russian heritage. In fact, he dropped out of High School because he refused to take English classes. Reports have said that the front line was broken very quickly, leaving little survivors. Timur could only hope his father was one of them. Timur couldn't remember the last time it was truly quiet, no matter where he was, no matter what dreams he had, or how deep of a sleep he was in. There was always the sounds of Gunfire, Explosions, Screams, Groans of pain from wounded soldiers, and the mournful cries of the families of the fallen. These sounds would haunt him for the rest of his life, his dreams would always be filled with war.

Vibrations began to be felt, very slim, but they were there. There was even a sound to follow it, a quiet yet firm thump. It reminded Timur of an old 1993 movie. Where everytime the Tyrannosaurus Rex would take a step, it could be felt hundreds of yards away. Puddles in the trenches were scattered throughout, the water would wave along with the vibrations. Soon, the thumps began to grow louder, and the vibrations became more violent. Even the gunfire sounded closer, the screams, the explosions. It seemed like it was all just growing closer. It seemed to catch the attention of others, people began to stand, women would hug their children tightly. Men would stand tall in front of their families.

The thumbs were now loud crashes of wood, mud, and rock. It was almost deafening. The vibrations almost felt like an earthquake. The screams of soldiers was all too clear. Every ounce of pain, sorrow, and agony was heard. A couple soldiers began to funnel out of the blackness of the trench. The fire was nearly burnt out, people stomping all over it in fear. Some soldiers began trying to escort the large group of civilians into the safety of the dark trenches. Others began walking towards the wall of the trench, standing on top of boxes, mounds, anything and everything that allowed them to peak over the top of the trench and into No Man's Land. Within just a few seconds, one of the soldier's practically last their entire head, sending blood, skull fragments, and little pieces of flesh and brain into the rest of the civilians.

Panic ensued, people were now screaming, running deeper into the trenches, trampling soldiers that tried to get through them and into the front lines. It was like a stampede, and if you were caught under it then good luck, cause you weren't gonna get out. Killed by the weight of your own people. That's not the way to go, but it's how many of them went. Soldiers, killed by the people you swore to protect. Even Timur's mother picked him up, pushing towards the far wall of the trench, sitting close to it to prevent herself and Timur from being squished in the crowd. This is when the explosions began to fling mud into the trench itself. Spetznaz Operators screaming and shouting as the jump into the trench avoiding what every was coming. Many of them dying before they even landed in the mud. Any that made it into the trench immediately turned around and started firing over the trench wall.

Panic grew into pandemonium, people were shoving their way through, leaving anyone behind them to die. Most men stayed with their families, protecting them at all costs. Some were cowards, leaving their loved ones behind just to save their own skin. It was despicable, fortunately the soldiers that made it into the trench were mainly carrying heavy arsenal. Mainly hand held launchers, Anti-Tank missiles. Timur pondered to himself on what kind of use they would have for that. Bastion units weren't that tough.

Six troops moved over the top of the trench, all carrying the heavy hand-held launchers. Gunfire erupted, and what only sounded like one launcher fired. Blood, Fur hats, skull fragments, and body parts that can't even be identified were scattered about. Civilians seemed to have brushed passed the soldiers, knowing that to interrupt them and their battle. Besides, these soldiers were their best chance of survival. Even though the crowd was stampeding and screaming to get deeper into the trenches soldiers still tried to control the crowd, even threatening to open fire upon them if they don't cooperate.

Those were just the peacekeepers however, the soldiers actually fighting were the Spetznaz. Heavy arsenal troops pushed through the crowd and towards the wall of the trench. All carrying Hand-Held launchers which were loaded with Anti-Tank missiles. Six of them in total while another large group just took position in the middle of the large, wide trench. The six pushed over the top of the trench, and into No Man's Land. No Man's Land was just as the name describes, No Man's Land. The omnics owned it, and if men were to cross it, they would only be pelted with heavy machine gun fire, along with omnic artillery, and hell even friendly fire in some cases.

Once the six made it over the top, heavy gunfire erupted. Blood, bone, clothing, and other unidentifiable body parts flew back into the trench, out of the six launchers they had, it only sounded like one went off. Screams of dying soldiers were deafening, and terrifying just to listen to. The crowd only became more deadly, trampling over one another. Most men tried to get their families to safety, practically beating anyone who was a threat to them. The cowards however ran, left anyone they cared about in the dust just to save their own skin. The peacekeepers screamed and shouted trying to get the crowd under control, only to be trampled as the crowd overwhelmed them. What a way to go, killed by the people you were only trying to protect. Well, some of the peacekeepers weren't having that, so they began to open fire upon the crowd. Body upon body fell until the crowd seemed to realize what was going on, finally beginning to submit to order.

Timur's mother was wise however, knowing that trying to run with the crowd was suicide for her and Timur. So she just stayed at the far end of the trench, ready to run towards the battle rather than away from it. Sure it wasn't a perfect plan, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And these were more than just desperate times.

Out of the six that went over, only two came back, and one was missing his leg. He was pulled towards the back of the trench, right by where Timur and his mother were hiding. "Chto ty zdes' delayesh'?! Eto ne bezopasno!" The soldier yelled at them. Setting his friend at their side, the soldier was seemingly middle aged, but practically covered in ballistic gear and an old gunner helmet to top it all off. The man didn't carry the standard pulse rifle like many of the Spetznaz. No the man carried an old old gun, it honestly looked ancient, Timur nor his mother could identify the weapon by sight, but just the look of it was enough to tell that it was somewhere from the Soviet era.

"Bezopasneye, chem s tolpa..." Timur's mother replied. Holding Timur tighter as a loud thud followed by the most violent shake of all sent them to the ground. The soldier just rested his hand against the wall to keep his balance. Even with all the weight, he still seemed like he was using no energy to hold his feet in place.

The soldier looked over at the crowd which still struggled to get out of sight, then looked back at Timur and his mother, "Da, eto pravda." He replied, taking the large weapon of his back, it honestly looked like a light machine gun, that's the only way he could describe it. He loaded a round into the chamber, looked at them once again and said, "Ostavat'sya."

He then pushed slightly forward, only to have a large hand began to grip the walls of the trench, almost as if it was holding onto a ledge to save it's life. "Neuklonnyy..." One in the front said, his hand upward as he awaited to give the command.

The giant began to lift itself up, fear began to ensue upon Timur and his mother, what kind of monster was this? This was nothing they have seen before. It was like one of the bastion units, but...gigantic. It was ten times the size of a normal Bastion unit. The giants hand alone was the size of three. The giant began to lift it's head up, it's bright visor beam shining into the dark trench and turning it into a blood red haze.

"Neuklonnyy..." The soldier repeated, his hand now clenched into a fist, his rifle in his other hand.

The soldier that was near us crouched down in front of us and aimed his old LMG towards the giant, he too waiting for the signal.

The giant made an almost alien like siren, it's visor shining brighter at the new threats before it.

"Otkrytyy ogon'!" The soldier in front of the rest gestured his hand towards the giant's visor, signalling the rest of his men to unleash hell upon the giant.

Gunfire upon gunfire rang out, it almost drowned out everything else, including the screams of all the people running into the trenches. Although, the screams only grew in numbers, making the giant turn it's attention towards the crowd which looked like a herd of sheep without a shepherd. It's visor illuminating the crowd like a spotlight.

The soldiers did anything and everything they could to get the things attention towards them, that's when when of the soldiers yelled, "Tsel' dlya kozyr'ka, dat' yemu ad!"

Another soldier yelled, "Dlya Rodiny!" and a large group filled, "Ura!" followed in unison.

Even though the barrage of gunfire was unending, the metal giant still had it's attention towards the crowd, aiming it's explosive caliber weapon towards them all, and fired. Blood and body parts scattered everywhere. Cries and screams of agony rang out. This thing was targeting the civilians rather than the soldiers for a reason. The omnics didn't want the city, they wanted a massacre.

The soldiers all laid everything they had into it, a few of their bullets hitting it in the visor. The giant began to cover it's face with it's actual hand, and firing blindly with it's cannon of a gun. Those poor people never stood a chance.

The soldier in front of us wasn't advancing to his group, in fact, he made sure to be at least ten feet from Timur and His mother. He seemed to be protecting them. His gun rattled like an old ballistic shooter would. These pulse rifles have a clean sounding fire rate, the ballistic shooters are much louder, a lot more kick, and more consistency with their shots. They usually don't have a lot of spread.

Although, some more metallic sounding steps could be heard closing in from the trenches themselves. Timur's mother, knowing that they may not be able to stay her much longer, looked around to see if it was more soldiers approaching to assist in bringing the giant down.

They weren't soldiers...they were Bastion units that claimed the trenches to the east and have been moving through them to clear out the stragglers. Timur's mother screamed, making Timur so scared that he began to cling onto his mother for dear life.

The soldier closest to us turned around to see the oncoming Bastion units. With such precision and skill, he turned himself and his LMG around, firing everything he had from his clip. This old thing was powerful, it tore through the Bastion units like they were paper. Metallic ripping sounds, short circuiting, and just clanking in general were everything anyone could here. War was everywhere, pain was everywhere. This was only the beginning of it all.

The first squadron of Bastion units were destroyed, but more were to come and the soldier knew it. He pulled the round magazine off of the LMG, grabbing another off of his belt and slamming it onto the top of the gun, before loading another bullet into the chamber.

This is when the blood red lights illuminated out position...the giant heard Timur's mother's scream, and it's attention was now on the civilian. The soldier, Timur, and his mother all looked into the cracked, blood covered visor of this killing machine. The thing aimed it's large weapon towards them three, but the soldier acted fast, he dropped his gun and sprinted towards Timur and his mother, trying to push them into cover. Two sounds filled the air, a loud whistle of a fast moving projectile, and the blast of a canon.

Although the soldier tried, he wasn't quick enough. The blast impacted between him and them. Sending him into the wall and both Timur and his mother into the opposite wall. Ringing filled Timur's ears, the entire world was spinning and there was a agonizing burning sensation in his right eye. Along with a weird warm sensation down his right cheek. Although none of the pain was really felt, he just sat up, through the dizziness and the pain. Only to see his mother, laying there limp, a light film of smoke irradiating off her body, visible to the naked eye. "Mama!" He screamed, trying to make his way towards her. Only to be grabbed by the exact soldier that tried to save them both.

Timur kicked and screamed, doing anything and everything he could to get out of his grip. "Prover'te raneykh!" a yell came from behind.

Timur continued to kick and struggle, desperate to get out of the soldier's steel grip. "Ostanovite rebenka! Poslushya menya!" The soldier yelled, forcefully turning Timur around "Posmotri na menya, my izbavim tebya ot opasnosti..." He said comfortingly.

"No...moya mat'..." Timur said as tears rolled down his left cheek, and blood his right.

"My obespechim yeye bezopasnost' vemeste s vami. Obeshchaya." He told Timur with a reassuring head bow. Suddenly though, he lifted his head towards the rest of the soldiers, and Timur then saw that the giant had fallen, half of it's head was blown apart from what seemed like a rocket. "Medik! Vytashchite yeye otsyuda." He yelled out, a Spetznaz medical professional coming over and inspecting Timur's mother's body. Checking for a pulse, breathing, anything sign of life.

The soldier then picked Timur up, covering his eyes as the walked through the trenches and towards the safety of the darkness, away from the bloodshed, away from the death, away from the wars. But there was never any true escape from it all. As they walked, Timur could hear a large unison of shouts, "Ura! Ura! Ura! Ura!" They all seemed to ensue the battlefield, the shouts drowned out the sounds of war, and a sound of victory was taking place. Timur could still hear the shouts, growing dimmer and dimmer and his mind drifted out of his memories, but the pain could still be felt, even to this day.

* * *

 **Translations(They're pronounced weirdly I know):(French) Merde.= Shit.**

 **(German) Schwien.= Pig.**

 **(Japanese) Watashi ni sudeni kotaete kudasai!= Answer me already!**

 **(Russian) Eto budet khorosho, moy syn. Voyennyye budut snazhat'sya s robotami.= It will be good my son. The military will fight robots.**

 **(Russian) Chto ty zdes' delayesh'?! Eto ne bezopasno!=What are you doing here?! It is not safe**

 **(Russian) Bezopasneye, chem s tolpa...= Safer than with the crowd...**

 **(Russian) Da, eto pravda.= Yes, this is true.**

 **(Russian) Ostavat'sya.= Stay here./ Stay.**

 **(Russian) Neuklonnyy...= Steady...**

 **(Russian) Otkrytyy ogon'!= Open fire!**

 **(Russian) Tsel' dlya kozyr'ka, dat' yemu ad!= Aim for visor, give it hell!**

 **(Russian) Dlya Rodiny!= For The Motherland!**

 **(Russian) Ura!=(...I'm pretty sure well all know the meaning of this.)**

 **(Russian) Prover'te raneykh!= Check The Wounded!**

 **(Russian) Ostanovite rebenka! Poslushya menya!= Stop Child! Listen to me!**

 **(Russian) Posmotri na menya, my izbavim tebya ot opasnosti...= Look at me, we will save you from danger.**

 **(Russian) No...maya mat'...= But...my mother...**


End file.
